¿Mejores Amigos?
by Kiss92
Summary: Entren y leean : Un amor. Una separacion. Amor de lejos?. Bella Historia.
1. Larga noche

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Autora Meyer! yo solo los tomo como pequeños titeres de mi imaginacion** :)**

_**Summary:**_ Todos Humanos. Edward & Bella han sido mejores amigos desde siempre. Eso podria cambiar?

_**N/A**_: Hola! aqui estoy de nuevo XD con otra maravillosa idea =) espero que les guste!(Estoy odiandome por no saber hacer un buen Summary XD) Les recomiendo escuchar esta cancion de _**Son By Four- A Puro Dolor**_

* * *

Capitulo I

**Larga noche**

Bella´s POV

Era media noche, estaba convencida de ello. Llevaba aproximadamente mas de cuatro horas tratando de consiliar el sueño, mañana seria un gran dia y no podia darme el lujo de salir con ojeras en las fotos de graduacion. Me retorsia con urgencia entre las sabanas mientras colocaba mi gran almohada sobre mi cabeza, pero era imposible no podia ni cerrar los ojos. Mañana seria el ultimo dia que pasase con mis amistades del instituto, en dos dias partiria a Los Angeles para reunirme con mi madre y comenzar la universidad. Por suerte habia logrado entrar en UCLA una de las mejor universidades del pais. Pero toda cosa buena tambien tiene un lado malo, tendria que irme de Forks, Washington y abandonar a mi padre que practicamente me a criado toda mi vida, Abandonar mi seguro hogar y alejarme de mis viejas amistades Angela, Jacob y Alice. Esta ultima era mas parecida a una hermana que una amiga, haciamos todo juntas desde kindergarden, ah y sin olvidar a Emmet, el era como el hermano mayor que siempre quise aunque no muchas cosas cambiarian entre nosotros. El empezaria poco despues en el mismo campus y lo veria seguido.

Lo que mas me atormentaba no era dejar a todas las personas ya nombradas.. Lo que me tenia sin sueño y retorciendome de la angustia era dejar a mi mas importante amigo, el era la salsa de mi pasta, la salchicha de mi Hot Dog. Edward Cullen. Eramos mejores amigos desde que teniamos consiencia, aparte de Alice y Emmet Edward era distinto, el pensaba como yo, se movia como yo y hasta terminaba mis frases. Pasabamos la mayoria de las noches hablando por telefono durante horas y aun asi teniamos temas de conversacion. Cuando el entristecia yo lo hacia y viceversa. Alice siempre nos decia que pareciamos ambos una sola persona o teniamos una fuerza magnetica entre nosotros.

Desde que nos conocimos jamas pensamos en ser mas que amigos, simplemente no necesitamos mas que eso. El es la mejor persona que jamas e conocido y me dolia en el alma tener que separarme de el.. El se iria primero que yo a Inglaterra. Sus padres lograron conseguirle una beca en una famosa universidad inglesa y el viviria con su extraña abuela a la que ni conocia en persona.

_TAC_...

Un sonido seco se resono en mi habitacion e hiso que saliera de mis pensamientos. Que diablos fue eso?. Encendi la luz de mi mesita de noche y mire a mi alrededor buscando el objeto que habia ocacionado aquel ruido.

_TAC..._

Volvio a sonar. Esta vez pude notar que el sonido provenia de mi ventana, me pare de un salto de mi cama y me apoye en el marco de mi ventana. Abri con cuidado la puerta y vi hacia el jardin con mis ojos luchando contra la oscuridad. Trate de enfocar bien mi mirada y pude confirmar lo que estaba pensando, en medio de la noche pude observar un cabello revuelto y cobrizo emergir de las penumbras y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas brillando como dos hermosas estrellas, Edward me sonrio al ver mi expresion de asombro y cogio la escalera del jardin apoyandola contra mi ventana.

Como no pude saberlo, claro que era Edward. Desde pequeño tubo la mania de correr a mi casa cuando no podia dormir o tenia alguna pesadilla, yo siempre era su consuelo y siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Algo en mi se encogio cuando me di cuenta de que esta seria la ultima vez que _él _entraria en mi habitacion de esa forma.. Esta seria la ultima vez.

-"Espero no haberte despertado jaja"- Dijo Edward sacudiendo su rebelde cabello mojado por la leve lluvia que empezaba a caer.-"No podia dormir.."-

-"No te preocupes yo tampoco e podido pegar un ojo.."-Le dije en un susurro indicandole que bajara la voz por mi padre.. Ultimamente estaba mas en guardia que nunca y si lo veia en mi cuarto tendriamos menos de un dia juntos.

-"...Emmm Bells.. Por que no vamos juntos al baile de graduacion?"- Dijo Edward tan rapido que casi no pude entenderlo. El iria con Jessica y yo iria con Mike no se a que venia esto.

-"Pero.. Ya tengo pareja y tu igual Eddie, no creo que sea conveniente dejar plantado a Mike ni a Jessica a medianoche antes del baile"-Le dije mientras que nos sentabamos en la cama.

-"Vamos Bella.. esa sera nuestra ultima noche juntos en Forks.. Quisiera pasarla contigo."- Dijo mientras que su cara se entristecia.. Sabia cuanto le dolia esta separacion yo me sentia igual

-"Lo se Ed.. Pero podremos pasar la mañana del dia siguiente juntos y te acompañare al aeropuerto.."-Dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y con mi corazon en la boca.. No podia soportar la idea de despedirme de Edward. Este se paro de la cama de golpe y coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-"Bells.. No podre estar aqui la mañana siguiente.. Mis padres arreglaron el vuelo para mañana a media noche.. Ni siquiera estare todo el baile.."- Me dio la espalda y podia jurar ver una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla.-" Intente convencerlos de que me dejaran irme al dia siguiente del viaje pero.. Mama quiere que me adapte a Inglaterra."-

-"Oh..."-Tenia que ser fuerte.. No debia llorar.. Tube años para prepararme para este doloroso momento.. Aunque ahora esos años de preparacion no me parecian nada. Me pare temblorosa y coloque una de mis manos sobre su hombro, el seguia despaldas pero esta vez su mano se encontraba sobre el puente de su nariz.-"Sabes que no dejare de escribirte cierto?.. Siempre estaremos en contacto.. Sera como si siguieramos juntos.."- Edward giro lentamente y nuestros rostros quedaron a cinco centimetros de separacion.. El era muy alto en comparacion conmigo, no habia notado que el estaba enjorbado y que yo me encontraba en puntitas para poder llegar a esa distancia. Me perforo por minutos con sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de dolor y profundidad, jamas lo habia visto verme de tal forma y lo que senti en ese momento jamas lo habia sentido por el.

-"Prometeme una cosa.. Por favor.."- Me dijo muy cercar de mi boca mientras miraba mis labios y acariciaba mi rostro.. Nuestra cercania era tanta que podia sentir el calor que emancipaba su cuerpo y su aliento golpeando contra mi boca.. Cerro los ojos aspirando mi aroma y pego su frente de la mia, estaba tan embobada por lo sucedido que no habia notado que sus manos estaban sosteniendome mi rostro y las mias sostenian el de el... Senti una vez mas su respiracion sobre mi rostro y podia sentirme flotando en algun tipo de nube, junto con miles de mariposas recorriendo mi vientre. Mi respiracion se acelero y mi corazon estaba a mil..

-"Lo que quieras.."- Le dije en un jadeo cortado sin salir de mi trance..

-"Prometeme que jamas.. Jamas.. Me olvidaras.. Jamas dejaras de recordar nuestros tiempor juntos.. No me olvides por favor.."- Dijo con emocion en la voz y aun con los ojos cerrados, instintivamente me colge a su cuello y el me recibio sin luchar.. sentia como me besaba la frente mientras sus lagrimas corrian y el sintio como su camisa se iba mojando de mis lagrimas y sollozos desenfrenados.. Odiaba esto No queria dejarlo.. No queria que se fuera.. Era como si con el se fuera una parte de mi.. Una gran parte de mi.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados y consolandonos mutuamente hasta que hizo ademan de separarse de mi.-"Por favor.. No te vayas.. Quedate esta noche.."- Le dije mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mano

-"Si Charlie se da cuenta.. Nos matara a ambos y lo sabes no?.. Ultimamente no piensa que _seamos solo amigos_."-Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, me encantaba cuando sonreia de esa forma

-"Desde pequeños hacemos esto y ahora se dara cuenta?... No seas gallina y quedate."- Le dije en voz de mando, el solto una risita por lo bajo y se quito su chaqueta y un sweter que traia abajo, yo me acomode en la cama y espere a que el se me uniera. El se acosto a mi lado y yo me acurruque bajo su brazo y arriba se su pecho, apaque la luz de la mesita de noche y lo abrace con miedo de que se fuera, este seria uno de los momentos que jamas olvidaria.. Con el me sentia tan protegida, tan segura.. Por que teniamos que separarnos?.

-"Bells... Me visitaras a Inglaterra?"-Menciono con tono sonnoliento

-"Claro tontito.. No te safaras de mi tan facilmente"- Le conteste dandole un besito en la mejilla y callendo en la inconsiencia total.

...

Un encandecente y raro sol me desperto al amanecer. Hoy muy extrañamente seria un dia soleado en Forks. Me movi en mi cama buscando a Edward aun con los ojos cerrados y me dolio saber que se habia ido..

-"Shhh.. Duerme pequeña es muy temprano.. Aqui estoy.."-Dijo una voz ronca mientras tocaba mi mano.. Edward seguia en la habitacion. Le sonrei y abri lentamente los ojos, se encontraba sentado en mi mecedora de la infacia con el Sweter puesto y su chaqueta sobre sus piernas.

-"Pense que te habias ido.. Que hora es?"-

-"Casi las 7 am.. Esperaba que despertaras.. Charlie salio temprano, milagrosamente no me vio"-Solto una risita y se sento a mi lado mientras yo me acomodaba en la cama.-"Vendre a las 10 a recogerte para la graduacion, Alice vendra en un momento para arreglarse.."-En su voz habia un suave tono de tristeza y su cara se veia cansada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.. Me arrodille en la cama justo en frente de el y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-"Deberiamos ir juntos al baile de graduacion"-Lo dije sin arrepentimientos y con una sonrisa en la cara. Antes de que me respondiera yo ya habia tomado mi telefono celular y comenzaba a textearle a Mike para cancelarle, no habia visto el rostro de Edward sino hasta despues de escribir el mensaje, cuando alce la mirada y lo vi el estaba terminando de escribir igualmente un mensaje de texto.

-"Perfecto."-Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_**N/A**_:Aqui esta el primer Cap =) espero que haya sido de su agrado XD

Pasen por Romance Quinceañero mi otra obra XD es un One Shot dejen Reviews..

Actualizare si me dejan al menos 2 reviews o si 3 personas siguen la historia XD

Saludos!


	2. Ceremonia

_**N/A:**_ No me aguante a actualizar xDDD

Saludos!

* * *

Capitulo II

Ceremonia

_**Edward POV**_

Me sentia en las nubes.. Esta ultima semana en mi interior las cosas habian cambiado totalmente. La necesidad que tenia por estar cerca de Bella era mas parecida a una adiccion que a una simple amistad. Ella se habia convertido en mi aire y ahora tendria que abandonarla.. Me sentia totalmente en picada justo dentro de un agujero negro dentro del cual no habia salida ni fin..

Justo esa noche habia discutido con mis padres, ellos estaban obcesionados con que dejara Forks y llegara a dichosa inglaterra. Sabia que era casi media noche y Bella debia estar dormida pero no me importo, sali como un torbellino silencioso de mi hogar y tome la vieja moto de mi papá, este no notaria su ausencia hasta que decidiera usarla en otras palabras nunca lo notaria. Al llegar a casa de Bella dejae la moto escondida en los arbustos y me deslice en la oscuridad tratando de ser lo mas silencioso posible. Su luz estaba apagada, rogue y pedi que estuviera despierta.. Tenia que estarlo o acaso yo era el unico loco desesperado entre nosotros? tan poca cosa era para ella?.

Tire algunas piedritas contra su vidrio y en segundos su hermoso rostro se asomo por la ventana, su expresion era comico, se veia asustada y tratando de enfocar su mirada en la noche. Cuando al fin me logro ver sonrio y luego su cara se contrario, amaba cuando hacia eso. Subi por donde estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, y entre en su habitacion. Le explique que no me quedaria para despues de la fiesta de graduacion y lloramos juntos.. Fui muy debil pero sus lagrimas estaban siendo derramadas por mi causa y eso me partia el corazon.

Todo paso muy rapido y por poco me dejo llevar por mis impulsos.. Casi la besaba.. Entre nosotros no podia pasar eso, nuestra amistad se veria arruinada pero.. A ella no le parecio importar mi acto impulsivo, mas bien parecia querer que la besara.. Eso me hacia caer mas en mis tentaciones pero me mantube lo suficientemente firme. Me pidio que me quedara esa noche.. Ya no eramos unos niños si su padre nos encontraba estaba frito.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados en la cama y ella se durmio rapidamente, me sentia tan calmado con ella sobre mi pecho.. Con oir su respiracion lenta y suave, con sobar su cabello sedoso y bello y aspirar su deliciosa fragancia a fresias.. Bella seria mi perdicion estaba seguro de eso. Dure casi tres horas en la misma posicion solo relajandome con su precensia hasta que recorde que Charlie se despertaria en cualquier segundo, me pare pesadamente de la cama y me escondi en el closet sin hacer el mas minimo ruido. Por suerte lo habia hecho justo a tiempo, Charlie entro en el segundo que yo habia cerrado la puerta, observo el cuarto y cerro la ventana, luego se dirigio a Bella y le beso la frente ella en medio de un sueño suspiro y dijo _Edward..._ en medio de un suspiro y soltando una hermosa y pacifica sonrisa... Soñaba conmigo.. En ese momento pense que mi corazon me delataria en mi escondite, era lo unico que mis oidos podian oir. Charlie arrugo el seño y dijo muy bajito -"Estos niños"-

Salio de la habitacion y en unos minutos mas tarde oi como se marchaba la patrulla de policia. Sali de mi escondite y me sente en la vieja mecedora de Bella, solo a ver su sueño. No habia pegado un ojo en todo el dia pero no me sentia nada cansado y verla dormir era en lo que queria pasar mi tiempo.

_**Bella POV**_

_Un encandecente y raro sol me desperto al amanecer. Hoy muy extrañamente seria un dia soleado en Forks. Me movi en mi cama buscando a Edward aun con los ojos cerrados y me dolio saber que se habia ido.._

_-"Shhh.. Duerme pequeña es muy temprano.. Aqui estoy.."-Dijo una voz ronca mientras tocaba mi mano.. Edward seguia en la habitacion. Le sonrei y abri lentamente los ojos, se encontraba sentado en mi mecedora de la infacia con el Sweter puesto y su chaqueta sobre sus piernas._

_-"Pense que te habias ido.. Que hora es?"-_

_-"Casi las 7 am.. Esperaba que despertaras.. Charlie salio temprano, milagrosamente no me vio"-Solto una risita y se sento a mi lado mientras yo me acomodaba en la cama.-"Vendre a las 10 a recogerte para la graduacion, Alice vendra en un momento para arreglarse.."-En su voz habia un suave tono de tristeza y su cara se veia cansada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.. Me arrodille en la cama justo en frente de el y lo mire directamente a los ojos._

_-"Deberiamos ir juntos al baile de graduacion"-Lo dije sin arrepentimientos y con una sonrisa en la cara. Antes de que me respondiera yo ya habia tomado mi telefono celular y comenzaba a textearle a Mike para cancelarle, no habia visto el rostro de Edward sino hasta despues de escribir el mensaje, cuando alce la mirada y lo vi el estaba terminando de escribir igualmente un mensaje de texto._

_-"Perfecto."-Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostr_o.

-"Deseas desayunar?"- Le dije mientras me paraba torpemente de la cama.

-"De hecho tengo que irme.. Si mis padres no me encuentran en la casa seguro me enviaran ahora mismo a inglaterra.."- Dijo con tono sarcastico y acercandose a mi para evitar que me cayera, yo me gire y lo mire con el ceño fruncido odiaba que hiciera eso, no soy una niña de dos años que no sabe caminar!. Pero de pronto algo en sus ojos me atrajo como la noche anterior, y su mano tomo la posicion de mi rostro acunandolo y acariciandolo delicadamente, sentia que me derritia por dentro e inevitablemente ya mis brazos estaban al rededor de su cuello, el me atrajo hacia si mismo y me abrazo como nunca lo habia hecho.. Algo en mi se encendio en ese momento, deseaba tanto besarlo... -"Esten listas a las 10.."- Susurro con un tono seductor de voz justo al lado de mi oreja, su calido aliento reboto contra esta y me hiso temblar.. Se separo de mi y camino lentamente hacia la puerta de mi habitacion no sin antes girarse y verme de manera muy dulce, luego siguio su camino.

Alice llego muy puntual segundos despues edward se habia ido, desayunamos y pusimos manos en marcha. Alice estaba furiosa por la tunica que teniamos que usar, era un golpe en la cara para cualquier amante de la moda, dijo. Las mujeres llevarian una tunica parecida mas a un mantel de color azul con detalles blancos mientras los hombres la llevarian de color roja con detalles blancos. Estuvimos listas muy rapido, despues de todo no habia mucho que hacer con esas cortinas encima. Nos encontrabamos en mi habitacion cuando de pronto se escucho la familiar bocina del Volvo de Edward, bajamos como bolidos por las escaleras y salimos rapido de la casa, Alice subio rapido al coche mientras que yo cerraba la puerta de mi hogar.

Al girarme y ver al coche, pude divisar un adonis leonico parado frente la puerta abierta del copiloto con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara y con su tunica roja. Edward estaba para comerselo, el rojo resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes y su perfecto color de piel. Me acerque embobada hacia el y este me sonrio.

-"Se te ve muy bien el azul..."-Me susurro al oido mientras entraba a su coche, no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta el tetano y sentirme totalmente avergonzada.. Que diablos me pasaba?¡

Ya una ves en la ceremonia, Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos. Sus manos temblaban ansiosamente, las movia tan rapido que me ponia tensa, pero a la ves me parecia gracioso. No aguante reirme y el me miro con ojos entrecerrados, le segui sonriendo y tome una de sus manos -"Tranquilo.."- Le dije en un susurro y solto una sonrisa torcida picandome un ojo, nuevamente me sonrroje como colegiala y el me apreto la mano mas fuerte dandome confianza..

-"Tranquila.."- Dijo con la misma sonrisa y con picardia en los ojos.

La ceremonia paso muy rapido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos termino, pero en ningun momento nos soltamos las manos. Fuimos con nuestras familias e igual modo no nos separamos, pareciamos dos apendices. Mi padre me dijo que me esperaria en el coche y los padres de Edward le dijeron que estarian en el estacionamiento, asi que teniamos tiempo de despedirnos antes de ir juntos a la fiesta de graduacion. Edward me jalo hasta un lugar alejado de la multitud, donde estuvieramos asolas. Estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada que sentia que me daria un colapso, y miles de mariposas corrian en mi vientre.. No deberia sentir esto por mi mejor amigo.. Y si el no se sentia igual?.

-"Te recogere a las 6 pm. Trata de estar lista para entonces y no desafies mucho a Alice.. Sabes que perderas la batalla ja"- Dijo tomandome el rostro sonriendome dulcemente, estaba de nuevo en trance y mi cuerpo solo pedia su boca. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, se veian profundamente apasionados. Nuevamente me sonroje y mis nervios llegaron al limite. Su sonrisa cada ves era mas grande y poco a poco su rostro se acercaba al mio.. Hasta que lo inevitable paso. Sus labios impactaron contra los mios delicadamente y como temerosos de mi reacion, fue un beso muy dulce y fugaz.. Pero me sentia flotando en algun lugar maravilloso... Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en la mia, yo estaba paralizada y en shock jamas me habia sentido asi..

Edward decepcionado al no tener respuesta de mi parte se comenzo a alejar con la mirada baja y dolida, un escalofrio me recorrio la espina y la idea de perderlo me punzo muy profundo, instintivamente lo tome de la tunica y lo atraje nuevamente hacia mi y le di un beso mas apasionado que el anterior, en este nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y divagaron por nuestras bocas... Tuvimos que separarnos para poder respirar y soltamos risas freneticas por lo bajo mientras nuestras frentes se rozaban, nos miramos nuevamente a los ojos y Edward acaricio mi mejilla aun sonriendo.

-"ISABELLA SWAN NOS VAMOS AHORA MISMO!"-Grito mi padre al otro lado del campo.. Habia visto todo.-"VERAS A EDWARD EN LA FIESTA, VEN DE INMEDIATO NO ME HAGAS IR A BUSCARTE"- Edward me dio otro beso fugaz mientras tomaba mi mano y yo corria a donde mi padre se encontraba.

* * *

Bueee aki el seg cap :) corto pero lindo

Acepto sugerencias, criticas o alguna señal de vida xD


	3. Jardin Secreto

**_N/A:_** El tercer cap. :)

Gracias Pyllina por ser el primer review:)

A mi tambien me da cosita su separacion.. Pero como dicen lo bueno se hace esperar :)

* * *

Capitulo III

Baile de Graduacion.

**_Bella POV_**

-"Asi que.. estas saliendo con Edward?"- Balbuceo mi padre despues horas de silencio mutuo. Creo que estaba tan sorprendido como yo con lo ocurrio o simplemente estaba esperando que ocurriera.

-"Amm... podria decirse..."- De hecho no tenia idea de lo que pasaba.. Ahora que?¡ Ahiora mi mejor amigo y yo _saliamos_? o eramos algun tipo de _pareja?_ no tenia la mas minima idea.. Estaba tan distraida pensando en el dulce sabor de sus labios que perdia la concentracion son facilidad.

-"Desde cuando Isabella? Me lo estabas ocultando?.. En fin ya no importa el se marchara esta noche."- Dijo como un fuerte escupitajo saliendo de su boca.. Mi Edward se iria... Me retorci internamente mientras recordaba ese hecho... Que pasaria entre nosotros ahora?.. Seguiriamos como amigos?.. Seriamos una de esas parejas que solo se ven cada seis meses?¡.. No podria soportar eso. Ignore las vacias y dolientes conversaciones de mi padre y solo me concentre en mi dulce recuerdo de mi primer beso con Edward.. Eso me daba ganas de seguir y no entregarme al vacio que se estaba formando en mi interior.

Mi padre me llevo a almorzar a Port Angeles, comi despacio y sin ganas.. Solo deseaba ver a Edward. Volvimos a casa y el viaje se hizo interminable, durante el trayecto mil ideas vinieron a mi cabeza. Como me deberia comportar con el ahora?¡, lo trataba como amiga o me le insinuaba?... y si el queria que siguieramos como amigos y cerraramos ese tema?¡.. Los nervios me inundaron poco a poco y sentia mi estomago revolcandose dentro mio. Las nauseas me invadieron y comence a sudar frio, cuando llegamos a casa corri a tomar un poco de agua y a tratar de calmarme, deseaba pasar la tarde calmandome y mentalizandome como actuaria delante de Edward.. Si de por si me sentia avergonzada en su presencia si metia la pata de verdad seria mi fin.

Pero lamentablemente, segundos despues de haber llegado a casa alice llego saltando y dando grititos junto con dos enormes bolsas con nuestros vestidos y una maleta entera llena de maquillajes y cosmeticos para el cabello.. Genial.

Todo el resto de la tarde alice se la paso agregandose fijadores, mascarillas, coloretes y demas artilugios para embellecerse. Yo por mi parte observaba con la mirada perdida la ventana por donde Edward habia entrado la noche anterior.

-"BELLA! CASI SON LAS 6! EDWARD Y JASPER LLEGARAN EN MINUTOS! QUE DIABLOS ESPERAS NI TE HAS PEINADO!-" Me grito frenetica mientras comenzaba a arreglarme el cabello con rapidez, esta ocasion estaba mas nerviosa que lo normal. Su cita era Jasper Hale, aparte de Edward era uno de los solteros mas coticiados del instituto, aunque era un poco solitario y serio eso le daba un aire sexy y misterioso que hacia que todas las chicas se babearan por el. Alice se preocupaba por lucir perfecta para el, pero yo sabia que no era muy necesario.. El la queria y se le notaba a kilometros, cuando estaba junto a ella era el unico momento cuando sonreia y eso era gran cosa.

-"Vamos belliss, no quieres estar linda para Eddiee!.. Vamos a ver si de una vez por todas se te declara"- Solto entre risitas y empezando a maquillarme.

-"Alice..."-

-"Me vas a decir que Tu y Edward son solo amiguitos.. Si ni yo me lo creo, vamos Belliss si dejaste al galan de Newton plantado fue por algo"- Sigui riendose y arreglandome

-"Alice..."-

-"Bella callate que no ves que estoy trabajando contra reloj para que Edward se decida de una vez a declararse!, bueno aunque tu deberias ayudarlo sabes que el es timido..."-

-"ALICE!"- Le grite exasperada y sujetandole las manos

-"Belliss que sucedee no te gusta el color?¡"- Dijo poniendo un puchero malcriado

-"No es el color.. Edward me beso.."-Dije enrojeciendome de pies a cabeza. Pude ver como el rostro de alice se trasnformaba rapidamente. Primero sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca parecia llegar al piso, segundo su sonrisa llego hasta casi sus orejas y comenzo a gritar y a saltar en circulos, casi daba miedo.

-"Siiiiiiiiiiii Lo sabia Lo sabiaaa! Bueno debes poner ahora mas bella! Edward debe quedar boca abierto y sin aire!.. Mientras trabajo CUENTAMELO TODO!."- Le conte cada minimo detalle, la noche que habiamos pasado juntos, cada mirada cada palabra.. Cada gesto TODO. Ella solo sonreia chillaba y maquillaba. Sorprendentemente termino conmigo justo cuando termine de contarle todo y justo antes de que se escuchara la familiar bocina del Mercedes del padre de Edward. Mis nervios llegaron nuevamente y alice solo saltaba poniendome mas nerviosa aun!.

Esperamos hasta que Charlie nos llamara para hacer una entrada dramatica al recibidor, segun Alice asi debia ser. Ella bajo con gracia y hermosa como siempre, logre escuchar un jadeo por parte de Jasper. Por lo menos Alice consiguio lo que queria, dejarlo sin aire. Yo por mi parte trate de no mirar los rostros de los presentes, con mi torpeza natural seguro caeria en picada por las escaleras, asi que me concentre en mirar mis trampas mortales perdon. Tacones. y tratar de que no se enredaran en mi vestido. Ya a tres escalones del piso seguro alce la mirada dejandome llevar por la curiosidad y me tope con los hermosos ojos expectantes de Edward. Lamentablemente mi equilibrio me traiciono como siempre y mi tacon piso parte de mi vestido.. En segundos caia rapidamente hasta que unos firmes y suaves brazos cogiendome en el aire, lo siguiente que note fue que estaba sobre su pecho firme y estable. Abri los ojos lentamente y el me miraba con cariñosos ojos.

-"Ni siquiera hemos salido y ya te estas cayendo?.."-Logre oir su ronca y seductora voz en un susurro justo cerca de mi oreja, un escalofrio me recorrio el cuerpo y senti como la sangre llegaba a mis mejillas.

-"BUENO. SUFICIENTE YA VAYANSE!"-Sono la celosa voz de mi padre al ver la escena, Jasper salio despavorido con alice mientras que Edward solo sonreia confiado y tomaba de mi mano, nos despedimos y salimos de la casa, Edward me abrio la puerta del copiloto y me deslice dentro del coche.

-"Belliss tu padre esta muy extraño"- Dijo Alice con doble sentido en la oracion justo cuando edward entro al coche, este tomo rapido el comentario de Alice y seguro de si mismo tomo mi mano con firmeza mientras arrancaba el coche. Esa escena hiso saltar a Alice y a mi me encanto su reaccion.

Llegamos a la dichosa fiesta y bajamos rapido del coche, Alice y Jasper se perdieron en la multitud quedandonos solos Edward y yo. Tenia que arreglar esto de una vez por todas, no podia seguir con la incognita.

-"Ed.. Que esta pasando?"- Solte las palabras tan rapido que dude que me entendiera.

-"Bueno Bellita estamos en la fiesta de graduacion y estamos solos por que Alice y Jasper huyeron"- Dijo burlandose de mi y acariciandome el rostro con una enorme sonrisa en el suyo.

-"Edwardd. Sabes a que me refiero.. Que pasa entre nosotros?.. o mejor dicho que pasara?"-

-"Bells.. Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?.. Digo no lo arruinemos si?"- Me dio un tibio beso sobre mis labios y este fue bien recibido. El tenia razon no habia que arruinar esto.-"Sabes.. Ya no se me antoja estar aqui... Vamos a otro lado?"- Menciono en un susurro con su rostro a cinco centimetros del mio... Por un segundo olvide respirar y pensar.

-"Me parece bien..."-Le respondi en un jadeo, el sonrio y tomo de mi mano llevandome afuera en direccion a su coche, subimos y manejo por la noche con su tipica e irracional velocidad. Pero esta noche eso ya no me aterraba, estaba solo perdida en la belleza del ser que estaba a mi lado y sintiendo que flotaba solo con sentir su mano sobre la mia. En cuestion de segundos estabamos frente a su casa, en que momento llegamos ahi no lo se, el viaje se me hizo demasiado corto para mi gusto.

Bajamos del coche y me di cuenta de que la casa Cullen estaba a total oscuras.

-"No hay nadie?.."-Pregunte tan bajo que no pense que me respondiera

-"Nop, en absoluto. Carlisle seguro esta en el hospital y Esme.. Bueno Esme de seguro esta con algun amante."-Respondio desmedido y con la mirada perdida, Esme con un amante? eso si no lo hubiera imaginado.-"En fin, hay algo que quiero mostrarte"-Cambio su rostro de repente y volvio a ser el mismo sonriente y lindo chico, le devolvi la sonrisa y me enganche de su brazo. Todo estaba a oscuras y el me guio por la oscuridad del jardin, en ningun momento entramos en la casa parecia mas bien que la rodearamos.

Caminamos y caminamos hasta que a lo lejos se comenzo a observar una luz lejana, a medida que nos acercabamos se detallaba mas el escenario, era algo parecido a un vivero. Mejor dicho era un hermoso y enorme jardin adornado con bellos arreglos de luces. En este habian margaritas, tulipanes, magnolias, rosas.. Muchas rosas, amapolas, lavandas incluso unas que ni sabia su significado. Solo tube tiempo de expresar un gran "Wow"...

-"Te gusta?.. Es algo en lo que Esme y yo comenzamos a trabajar hace años.. Ahora soy yo el que se encarga de esto."- Dijo acariciando el petalo de una hermosa rosa roja.

-"Es precioso.."- Dije abrumada con la belleza del lugar.. Edward jamas me habia hablado de esto.

-"Hay una rosa en especial que me encanta... Cada vez que la veo me recuerda a ti.."- Dijo timidamente y tomandome de la mano para llevarme entre el jardin inmenso.-"A esta flor le pongo mi mas mayor atencion"- Insinuo mostrandome una preciosa y rara rosa color lavanda, jamas habia visto una de ese color no pensaba que existieran. Era hermosa y se veia tan delicada y fragil entre los demas montones de flores y que temi que se la devoraran por envidia a su belleza.

-"... Comparas a esta rosa.. Conmigo...?"- Dije tratando de controlar las emociones que emanaban en mi interior

-"Si.. No te gusta?... Si te molesta yo.."-

-"Shhhh"- Dije poniendole un sobre sus labios el pensaba que me desagradaba y era todo lo contrario no podia creer que me quisiera tanto como para igualarme a esta exotica flor. -"Ed... Te amo"- No soporte aguantar mas las lagrimas y estas se desbordaron por mi rostro.. Cerre bien los ojos para no ver los suyos estaba tan avergonzada por la escena que no tube valor para abrirlos. Solo senti sus labios impactandose contra los mios de forma urgente y apasionada, mi curiosidad me mato y tube que abrir los ojos como sabia que pasaria me cruce con los suyos, estos estaban humedos y rojizos tambien estaba llorando. Salte a su cuello y estubimos abrazados por un largo rato donde solo nos consolabamos mutuamente.

-"Te amo bells.."-Me dijo en un susurro justo al lado de mi oido, al oirlo un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo. Eran las palabras mas maravillosas que jamas habia escuchado.. Lo bese como jamas lo habia besado y el me respondio de la misma forma, en segundos sus manos delineaban mi figura mientras que yo con las mias le marcaba su musculoso pecho. El comenzo a desabrocharme el vestido muy delicadamente pero a la vez muy rapido, yo le quite el saco y desabroche su camisa. Luego juntos nos dejamos llevar por nuestros deseos.

* * *

Hola!

E tenido poco tiempo y mucho trabajo! XD

Prometo actualizar pronto y..

El LEMMON XD lo hare en un one shot aparte ^^.

_**Se aceptan Reviews XD**_


	4. Nuevo Dia

_**N/A:**_

Bueno los siguientes capitulos basicamente son de transicion

Saludos para las pocas personas que me leen! y las que de seguro ya dejaron de leerme XD

* * *

Capitulo IV

Nuevo Dia

**_Bella POV_**

Desperte en mi habitacion al dia siguiente. Edward ya se habia ido... Mi Edward se encontraba a estas horas a miles de kilometros de distancia. Un hueco indescriptible crecia en mi interior desde que nuestra separacion se habia consumado. Podia recordar con claridad las ultimas horas con el.. y ahora me parecia una tortura tener esos recuerdos.

_Flash back_

_Pasamos tanto tiempo en el jardin que al darnos cuenta solo faltaban dos horas para que Edward tomara el avion, no encontrabamos agotados y pesadumbrados. Teniamos que afrontar esta cruda realidad.. nuestra separacion era eminente. Nos vestimos y caminamos abrazados entre la oscuridad hasta divisar la casa Cullen. Esta ya estaba iluminada, los padres de Edward lo esperaban para llevarlo al aeropuerto. Nos esperaban con cara de reproche en el umbral de la puerta del jardin. Edward y yo pasamos entre ellos sin mencionar palabra, estos nos imitaron y automaticamente se dirigeron al garage. Edward tomo sus maletas con expresion seria y sumisa, yo lo observaba en silencio. Me sentia vacia y vulnerable... Queria llorar pero mi cuerpo en ese momento no iba con mi cabeza. Edward se giro y me vio con ojos dulces mientras me acariciaba el rostro, me beso dulcemente en los labios y creo que logre escucher un "Te amo".. No lo se en ese momento no estaba bien._

_Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al garage, Esme y Carlisle se encontraban en el vehiculo encendido y con caras serias. Subimos al coche y me recoste sobre Edward mientras este me abrazaba fuertemente y tarareaba una hermosa cancion de cuna que el habia compuesto hace un tiempo, siempre me dijo que yo fui su inspiracion para crearla Asi que la consideraba mia. El camino hacia al aeropuerto gracias al cielo se hizo largo, queria apreciar cada segundo con mi amado, cada toque, cada roce de su aliento sobre mi piel, cada beso... En fin su presencia. A medida que nos acercabamos al aeropuerto edward se tensaba mas y su agarre se volvia mas fuerte, su voz se volvia mas temblorosa y entrecortada, casi en susurros. Cada vez que me apretaba fuerte accidentalmente yo lo trataba de tranquilizar besandole la mano o acariciandole el rostro, en ocasiones funcionaba pero en el trayecto final del viaje ya eso no tenia caso, Edward estaba hecho una bola de nervios._

_Bajamos del vehiculo, los padres de edward caminaron adelante con las maletas mientras Edward y yo caminabamos lentamente a sus espaldas. Casi eran la 1 de la mañana y a pesar de la hora edward se coloco unas gafas oscuras como la noche para ocultar sus lagrimas.. Aunque yo sabia que ahi estaban. Nos sentamos en la sala de espera hasta que llamaran a abordar a los pasajeros, la respiracion de edward era erratica y se notaba que trataba de tranquilizarla, tenia sus perfectos labios en una linea tensa y recta. Me descubrio mirandolo y su rostro se transformo totalmente, coloco una mascara plastica en ves de la expresion dolida que tenia._

_Me sonrio y beso dulcemente. -"Todo estara bien si?.."-Su voz ronca y pasiva me calmaba, pero sabia que no seria asi.. Nada estaria bien sin Edward.-"Bells.. Todo estara bien.. por favor no quiero que estes mal por mi"- Me repitio quitandose las gafas y con mirada preocupada.. Mi aspecto era tan horrible?_

_-"Estoy bien... No.. Nada estara bien Ed. No si estas a miles de kilometros de aqui..."-Sabia que tenia que llorar algun momento, y este parecia ser el momento. Freneticos espasmos comenzaron a correr por mu cuerpo y mis lagrimas salian desbordantes. En segundos estaba sobre el pecho de Edward mojandole la camisa con mis rebeldes lagrimas, mientras que el me abrazaba fuertemente y y trataba de calmarme._

_-"Bells por favor calmate cariño... Tienes que ser fuerte.. Por favor.. No soporto verte asi me estas matando"- Me decia con su voz entrecortada, lo mire a los ojos y estos estaban a punto de imitar a los mios.. _

_"**TODOS LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 012 CON DESTINO A LONDRES FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 15**"_

_Sono estrepitosamente la azapata por el comunicador... Ya era hora._

**_Edward POV_**

_Todo ocurria muy de prisa, me sentia totalmente abrumado con toda esta situacion. Llegamos rapidamente al Aeropuerto, en mi interior maldecia a mi padre por conducir tan rapido, parecia como si solo se quisieran librar de mi. Mientras esperabamos que llamaran a los pasajeros para abordar, sentia como todo se me venia encima y para empeorar las cosas, Bella parecia una estatua marmolizada de sufrimiento. Su mirada perdida, su mandibula temblorosa al igual que sus manos y sin contar su piel mas palida de lo normal, estaba muy mal.. Jamas la habia visto de esa forma.__ Su expresion me estaba matando internamente y podria decirse que era lo que mas me dolia de todo esto._

_-"Todo estara bien si?.."- Le dije mirandola a la cara... Sin mostrar mis ojos claro, me habia colocado unas gafas oscuras con el motivo de no mostrarme debil.. No queria que bella sufriera mas. __-"Bells.. Todo estara bien.. por favor no quiero que estes mal por mi"-_

_-"Estoy bien... No.. Nada estara bien Ed. No si estas a miles de kilometros de aqui..."- Comenzo a llorar freneticamente y dandole mas punzadas a mi corazon... Esta chica seria mi perdicion._

_-"Bells por favor calmate cariño... Tienes que ser fuerte.. Por favor.. No soporto verte asi me estas matando"- Le decia mientras la abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podia sin lastimarla.. Ella no se calmaba y mis nervios estaban en su limite. Si seguia asi no podria mantener mi fortaleza... _

_"**TODOS LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 012 CON DESTINO A LONDRES FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 15**"_

_Maldije internamente a la azafata que me alejaba de mi Bella.. Ya habia llegado la hora de partir...Bella se calmo un poco en mis brazos cuando escucho el anuncio y trato de controlar su respiracion aunque los espasmos seguian_

_-"Asi... que.. Ya es hora no?.."-Dijo en un susurro aun con su cabeza hundida en mi pecho_

_-"Eso parece.."- Dije besandole la frente y sintiendo como mi corazon se encogia.-"Te llamare desde el avion en la mañana si?... Por favor se fuerte... lo necesito."- Le dije besandole los labios lo mas delicadamente que pude._

_-"Edward... No te enamores de ninguna estupida inglesita por favor.."- Me decia a tono de broma aunque en su voz se notaba la tristesa_

_-"Eso sera lo primero que hare mi bellis, me arruinaste el viaje"-Ella sonrio y me dio un leve golpecito con su delicada mano en el pecho, le devolvi la sonrisa y la bese mas apasionadamente.-"Te amo."- Le dije en un susurro mientras nuestros rostros se encontraban a centimetros de distancia._

_-"Te amo Edward.."- Se colgo en mi cuello y senti como sus lagrimas seguian callendo sobre mi camisa, a sus espaldas pude ver a Esme con cara disgustada mientras me hacia señas del tiempo y carlisles con cara triste y una de mis maletas a sus pies._

_**ULTIMA LLAMADA A LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 012 CON DESTINO A LONDRES FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 15**_

_Bella se separo lentamente de mi haciendose ver tan fragil que me retorcio mas aun el corazon.. Camine lentamente hacia mis padres me despedi de ellos y gire una ultima vez para ver el rostro de mi amada, ella intentaba no llorar y tenia los brazos entrelazados en su pecho como intentando contener a este. _

_-"Mama.. Cuida a bella si?"-Le dije tan bajo como pude a Esme solo ella lo escucho, ella asintio y amine sin ver hacia atras por el pasillo hacia el avion.._

_Fin Flash Back_

Despues de estar en el aeropuerto no lograba recordar mas nada, ni como llegue a casa ni nada mas. Tenia el vago recuerdo de haber vuelto con los padres de edward y de tomar un te que Esme me dio una vez en casa, despues todo estaba en blanco.

No me habia dado cuenta de que tenia la colcha sobre mi cabeza hasta justo ese momento. Me la quite exasperada y mi mirada dio con la mesita de noche, en ella habia un hermoso y delicado jarron de cristal con una Preciosa _Cara de Angel_ (**N/A:**Nombre de la rosa color Lavanda xD) que Edward me habia mostrado la noche anterior. No tenia idea de como diablos llego esa rosa a mi habitacion, seguro Edward lo tenia planeado no lo se. Pero fue un hermoso detalle. Me incorpore en la cama y tome la rosa con mis manos acercandola a mi rostro y aspirando su delicioso aroma. Justo de bajo del jarron estaba una nota escrita con un bella letra masculina y muy familiar a mi vista.

"_Te amo preciosa, siempre lo hare.. Eres mi cara de angel_"

Sonrei ampliamente mientras abrazaba la nota como una tonta y suspire.. Extrañaba tanto a Edward y solo se habia ido hace horas.

_Ring, Ring_.. Mi telefono sonaba alocado sobre mi mesita de noche, vi el numero y no parecia ser Estado Unidense, salte de emocion por un momento debia ser Edward.

-"Hola?"- Dije nerviosa.

-"_Bells preciosa, Estas bien?"-_ Su voz ronca en el auricular me tranquilizaba de pies a cabeza

_-"_Edward!... Si estoy bien tu como estas? ya llegaste a londres? como estubo el vuelo?"-Hablaba tan d_eprisa que temi que no me entendiera._

_-"Bella cielo respira un poco si?, estoy bien acabo de aterrizar a londres, y mi famosa abuela no muestra signos de vida, la buscare en un rato. Cariño te extraño tanto.."- _Que bien que no era la unica que sentia eso.

-"Yo tambien te extraño eddie.. Como hiciste para dejar la cara de angel en mi habitacion?"-

_-"Tengo mis contactos cariño"-_Dijo entre risas-_"Cielo tengo que llamar a mis padres.. En cuanto este hospedado y establecido te llamo de acuerdo?"-_

-"De acuerdo.. Cuidate cielo te amo"-

_-"Te amo"-_

Despues de esa llamada el tiempo se me paso muy rapido, ya en la noche edward me llamo nuevamente para avisarme que habia conseguido a su abuela y que estaba ya en su nuevo hogar temporal, yo en ese momento me encontraba empacando para irme a la universidad al dia siguiente, me dolia en el alma no estar con Edward pero con sus llamadas constantes todo se hacia mas sencillo._  
_

_

* * *

_

Listo xD

Es cortico pero todo me fluye XD

Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, advertencias lo que se les ocurra xD


	5. Tiempo

**N/A**: Bueno e aqui el 5 cap! XD

**Pillyna** jajajajaja terremoto?¡ XDDDD

**Byamtu** Gracias por el review n_n!

* * *

Capitulo V

Tiempo

**Edward POV**

Ya habian pasado dos meses desde que tube que abandonar de Forks, mi vida no podia ser mas miserable. Tenia mas de dos semanas que no hablaba con Bella ni la veia via webcam, la universidad habia comenzado y nuestro tiempo era muy limitado. Mi unica forma de saber de ella era via Emmet, el cual la mayoria del tiempo estaba libre -como? no lo se- y me llamaba para darme reportes diarios de ella.

Mi actual direccion no era exactamente en londres. Mi casa quedaba casi en las afueras de la ciudad, en una locacion que podria llamarse _Campo. _En fin, mi abuela era una anciana con dificultades visuales, enjorbada y quejona. Genial. Encontrarla en el aeropuerto fue mas dificil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar, puedo asegurar que pregunte a mas de veinte ancianas diferentes si eran o no Elizabeth Masen, ese dia se me hizo el mas largo de mi vida.

Cuando al fin encontre a la dichosa señora, esta me llevo a su caja de cigarrillos.. Perdon _coche,_ y condujo como tortuga por mas de una hora entre la ciudad. Llegamos a la diminuta casita que parecia mas una vieja cabaña y lleve mis maletas adentro. Mi cuarto era tan pequeño que tan solo le entraba una cama vieja y un escritorio en no muy buenas conticiones. por lo menos tenia un closet empotrado. Odiaba este lugar con cada terminacion de mi ser.

La gente hablaba estupido y los coches eran pequeños y para nada rapidos, las casa muy pequeñas e incomodas y sin contar lo lejos que me quedaba la universidad. Esto era un castigo. Mi madre debe estar muy satisfecha destinandome a este horroroso lugar, cada segundo deseaba no haberla encontrado con uno de sus muchos amantes.. Si eso no hubiera ocurrido no se sentiria tan amenazada como para enviarme aca.

Las chicas eran cien por ciento superficiales y plasticas -Mucho mas que las estadounidenses- y su peor insulto era vaca!, este pais estaba de cabeza. Debo admitir que este tiempo que e pasado aqui fue inevitable que mi acento se perdiera.. Ahora despues de dos meses y medio ya parecia todo un ingles ridiculo con su ridiculo exasperado por no haber oido la voz de Bellla por mas de dos semanas tome el telefono y teclee rapidamente su numero.. Tenia que contestarme.

-"_Hola?_"- Respondio al segundo mi amada, mi corazon comenzo a latir de nuevo.. Cuanto extrañaba su voz.

-"Querida.. Como has estado? te e extrañado tanto Bella"-

-"_oh por dios Edward!. no hablamos en dos semanas y pierdes tu acento?_¡"- Dijo soltando una carcajada sabia cuanto odiaba ese acento

-"Cielo no te burles es imposible resistirse!"-Le dije tratando de volver a mi acento original pero en un intento fallido que hiso que su risa fuera mas estrepitosa.

-_"Lo siento cariño ja ja.. No te preocupes te oyes muy atractivo de esa forma"_-Dijo a la final enseriandoce.. Atractivo? mas bien repulsivo!-_"Yo tambien te e extrañado Edward... E estado tan ocupada con todo.. Te necesito cielo"_- Su voz se torno melosa y mi corazon saltaba mas rapido.

-"Pronto bells... Navidad se acerca falta poco."-

-_"**BELLAAA"**_**-**Resono una voz masculina justo al otro lado del DIABLOS ERA ESE?**. **

-"Bells.. Quien es ese?"- Pregunte restandole importancia.

-"_Ah.. Es Seth mi nuevo compañero de cuarto.. Necesitaba ayuda economica para mantener el apartamento"-_

-"No me habias hablado de eso querida... Y.. Por que TU compañero de cuarto es UN HOMBRE?"_-_ Dije tratando de mantener mi tono de voz.. UN HOMBRE EN EL MISMO APARTAMENTO QUE MI CHICA. Eso era inaceptable, que diablos tenia ella en la cabeza?¡

-"_Fue el unico que buscaba habitacion en la universidad... por que? que tiene de malo cielo?_"-

-"Malo?... No nada tiene de malo bella... Bueno lo unico malo es QUE MI NOVIA TIENE A UN HOMBRE EXTRAÑO VIVIENDO CON ELLA"- Dije ya al borde se mi paciencia

_-"Cielo no es un extraño es un amigo!... Estas celoso?_"-

-"No bella en absoluto.. Yo celoso? por que diablos lo estaria?¡"- Estaba tan furioso que era capaz de colgar el telefono coger el primer vuelo a estados unidos y patearle el trasero a ese tal seth

-_"Edward Anthony Cullen Masen estas irrevocablemente celoso!_"- Bueno tal vez si lo estaba un poquito pero tenia mis motivos!

-"Sabes que.. Tengo MUCHAS cosas que hacer.. Te llamo luego.. Cuando SETH no este necesitandote PARA NADA"- Con esto tranque de golpe la bocina sin esperar que me respondiera, estaba rojo de la ira y exasperado por sus inutiles respuestas.

**Bella POV**

_-"Sabes que.. Tengo MUCHAS cosas que hacer.. Te llamo luego.. Cuando SETH no este necesitandote PARA NADA"-_

Me colgo... Edward me colgo el telefono! Me dejo hablando sola.. EDWARD CULLEN ME DEJO HABLANDO SOLA!.. Estaba metido en grandes problemas!.. Y todo por sus malditos celos por seth, por dios seth es una de mis unicos amigos a parte de emmet en el campus y edward estaba celoso. CELOSISIMO. Por el... No podia creer lo que estaba ocurriendo era real esto? despues de dos semanas de no tener contacto entre nosotros se suponia que esa conversacion debia ser alegre y amena no una maldita discusion!

Me quede pasmada con el telefono frente mio mientras que seth entraba y salia de la habitacion hablando de cosas incoherentes y para nada interesantes. Luego de exactamente dos horas mi telefono comenzo a sonar. Lo tome nerviosa y mire quien era.. Edward. Me habia llamado tantas veces que su numero me lo sabia de memoria. No le conteste. El me dejo hablando sola?¡ bueno que disfrute de mi silencio. Puse el telefono en silencio y me acoste en mi pequeña pero comoda cama. El sol se habia ocultado y solo deseaba dormir..

Tenia mucha tarea y trabajo de la universidad pero no me importo, mi humor no estaba para eso.

...

Desperte sudando y con mi pelo humedecido y pegajoso en mi cara, eran las doce de la madrugada y todo estaba en silencio. Me pare a tras pies de la cama y cogi mi telefono, en este habian mas de veinte llamadas y mas de diez mensajes de voz. Todos de Edward. Suspire lentamente y me dispuse a escuchar los mensajes.

_-"Bells.. lo siento querida fui irracional perdoname.. Por favor contesta"-_

_-"Cariño contesta el telefono.. Ya me disculpe.. y si quieres lo hare mil veces pero contesta"-_

_-"Bella contesta el telefono te lo suplico, te necesito"-_

_-"MALDITA SEA ISABELLA CONTESTA EL MALDITO TELEFONO, YA ME DISCULPE POR LA ESTUPIDES QUE HICE!"-_

_-"Mi Bellis disculpa por el mensaje anterior lo siento perdi de nuevo los estribos, cariñito por favor contesta fui un bruto lo se, pero por favor contesta"-_

Escuche cada uno de los mensajes entre risas, Edward esta totalmente demente. En algunos mensajes mi corazon se retorcia, por que lo hice pasar por eso? estaba celoso tenia motivos para tratarme asi, mi remordimiento me carcomia, TONTO EDWARD por que me hace sentir tan culpable!

El sueño se me habia desvanecido y mi animo seguia por el suelo como para hacer mi tarea asi que me sente en mi viejo ordenador unos momentos. Edward estaba conectado.

_Edward Says: ISABELLA POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME CONTESTABAS EL TELEFONO._

_Bella Says_: Me quede dormida Edward.. Sabes que odio que uses mi nombre completo

_Edward Says: Bella me tenias muy preocupado..._

_Bella Says_: No crees que tienes algo que decirme?- Mientras que escribia esto recibi una peticion para iniciar la recepcion y el envio de imagenes por webcam, la acepte y espere a que me respondiera mientras su imagen salia en mi pantalla.. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, estaba tan perfecto.. No tenia camisa, su pelo estaba mas revuelto de lo normal y tenia rastros de barba mal afeitada por su rostro.. Tambien tenia ojeras? y en su cara se le notaba el cansancio. Hubo un momento de total silencio mientras que nos admirabamos mutuamente, Edward sonrio e hizo un gesto con las cejas, me derretia solo verlo.

_Edward Says: Estas preciosa.. _

_Bella Says_: No cambies el tema Edward Cullen-Aunque parecia ruda su comentario hiso que temblara y logro subir la sangre a mis mejillas, el me dedico una sonrisa torcida y se dispuso a escribir.

_Edward Says: De acuerdo... Lo siento Bella fui un total e irreversible tonto.. Si quieres fui un cavernicola, todo lo que tu quieras que sea yo lo sere... Solo no dejes de contestarme al telefono por favor, me pone los pelos de punta!_

_Bella Says_: Te amo Edward..-Le escribi con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba un beso a la camara

_Edward Says: Como quisiera que ese beso fuera en persona..._

_

* * *

_

xD Grax por seguir leyendome =)

Y grax a los que empienzan a leerme XDDDDDDD

o los que me leyeron! XD

Aprovechare el fin de semana para escribir muchos nuevos capitulos!

ya la trama se va trazando en mi cabecilla! xD

Este no es uno de mis mejores cap peeeroo es transcision y como antes dije

Lo bueno se hace esperar.


	6. Navidad

**_N/A:_** Este fin de semana estoy muyy inspirada XD

debe ser por que empezare de nuevo clases de musica para entrar en la orquesta sinfonica de mi estado ^^.

ESTOY MEGA HAPPY! xD

Aqui les dejo el 6 Cap =)

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capitulo VI

Navidades

**_Bella POV_**

Con muchas lentitud llegaron las navidades. Por suerte mis notas iban por el nivel aceptable y me habia organizado mas en mis deberes, mi madre me insistia con extremada urgencia que me mudara con ella, asi tendria menos gastos y no necesitaria a seth para pagar mi renta. Pero no. Yo deseaba mantenerme por mi propia cuenta y eso significaba vivir por mis propios medios, aunque eso enfadara a mi mama y a edward.

Era una hermosa y fria mañana de navidad y me encontraba en mi vieja habitacion en la casa de mi padre acabando de llegar de california. Extrañaba tanto la humedad y el frio de Forks que casi saltaba de alegria al llegar. Y para mejorar las cosas, esta misma noche llegaria Edward de Londres y por su puesto no me perderia recogerlo del aeropuerto. Mi cuarto seguia en perfecto estado, nada se habia movido y al parecer nadie habia entrado en el. Hasta mis muebles tenian polvo por el deshuso que Charlie le daba. Mi papa seguia igual como siempre.. Me dejo sola en mi habitacion para que acomodara mis cosas y en todo momento desde que me recogio en el aeropuerto estubo callado. Solo me pregunto por el clima de California, mi mama y mis estudios.

El resto del dia parecia interminable. Termine de arreglar mi equipaje mas rapido de lo que habia planeado, me di un relajante baño que al parecer fue muy corto. Hice la limpieza de mi cuarto muy de prisa para mi gusto y aun ni siquiera eran las tres pm... Sin oficio y con mucha ansiedad baje las escaleras y mi padre se encontraba postrado frente el televisor viendo un partido de futboll americano. Pense que no era muy temprano para hacer la cena y me dispuse a eso. Trate de picar cada vegetal con suma lentitud, rebanar cada trozo de carne con delicadeza y poner a cocinar todo a la temperatura mas baja que podia - Asi tardaria mas- Por primera vez en el dia algo me salio bien y al darme cuenta casi era hora de ir al aeropuerto. Guarde la comida en el horno y me fue a arreglar a velocidad increible. En segundos el coche de los papas de Edward estaba justo a fuera esperandome.

Salude a mis no-oficiales suegros y subi al coche. No podia creer que solo en unos minutos Edward y yo estariamos juntos de nuevo. El resto del viaje con los padres de Edward fue muy ameno, ellos me preguntaron de todo sobre california y mas que nada sobre la universidad, nuestras conversaciones eran pocas pero siempre resultaban ser muy fluidas y naturales, en todo el viaje el nombre de Edward no salio en ninguna de nuestras charlas, no habia necesidad de buscar un tema por un silencio incomodo que se creara ya que todo salia espontaneo.

El viaje gracias al cielo se me hiso muy rapido, ya que el aeropuerto aparecio ante mis ojos en segundos. Salte en mi asiento de impaciensia mientras bascabamos un lugar donde estacionarnos, cuando al fin lo encontramos bajamos y para no parecer mal educada me contube a ir al paso de mis suegros no-oficiales. Me parecio que iban tan lento como dos tortugas con problemas en sus extremidades mi impaciensia era tanta que mis manos temblaban. Esme lo noto y me dedico una sonrisa.

-"Cariño si quieres te adelantas, seguro que el avion de Edward ya llego y debe estar buscandonos, nosotros iremos en seguida"- Esme no habia terminado la oracion cuando ya yo estaba a mitad de camino a paso rapido tratando de hubicar la salida correspondiente. Precisamente di con ella y corri entre la multitud buscando su avion, al parecer ya habia aterrizado hace un rato y los pasajeros habian salido en su mayoria.. Edward ya estaba aca. Mi corazon comenzo a latir erratico y mi respiracion estaba entrecortada, comence a ver enh todas las direcciones tratando de toparme con sus hermosos ojos.. Ahi estaba con la misma expresion que la mia buscando alguna cara familiar. Cuando por fin logro verme entre la multitud una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y yo no pude aguantar mi emocion.

Corri como niña pequeña entre la multitud y salte a los brazos de mi amado, el me cogio en el aire y en segundos tenia mis piernas entrelazadas en su cintura mientras el me sostenia con sus fuertes brazos. Comenzo a besarme el cuello con emocion mientras yo me reia freneticamente, no me importaba que hubiera mas de mil personas a mi alrededor estaba con Edward y eso era lo que me importaba. Trate de enderezarme para poder mirarlo a la cara y besarlo apasionadamente pero mi chico perdio el equilibrio y ambos caimos rapidamente al suelo cayendo justamente sobre las maletas de Edward. Una vez en el suelo ambos nos reimos como niños pequeños sin levantarnos del suelo.

Me acomode sobre su pecho y el me miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras me acariciaba mis mejillas con sus manos..-"Estas bien?"- Me pregunto con su hermosa voz ronca y melosa

-"Cielo nunca e estado mejor"- Le dije mientras alcanzaba sus labios y descargaba en ellos toda la lujuria contenida durante mas de cuatro meses..

-"EDDIE PILLIN! ASI QUE ELLA ES BELLA?¡"- Grito una mujer con un horroroso tono de voz y con un falso acento ingles que hacia que su voz fuera mas latosa, deje de besar a mi chico y levante mi cabeza para ver quien diablos era esa tipa y por que le decia EDDIE a MI EDWARD. Cuando subi mi mirada me tope con unos ojos azules cielo escrutadores justo sobre mi, una melena lacia y rubia hasta la raiz y un rostro de angel.. QUIEN ERA ESA?¡. Quede un rato observandola como gafa e intercambiando miradas de confusion con edward, el me miraba apenado mientras se paraba del suelo y me ayudaba a hacer lo mismo.

-"Querida ella es Tanya Denali... Es una de mis pocas vecinas en londres.. Mi abuela insistio en que la trajera no ha conocido ningun otro lugar que no sea Londres o este cerca de el"- Me dijo Edward con el mas puro acento ingles.. Se le habia pegado tan de prisa que parecia falso. Mi rostro debia ser horrible ya que edward se notaba un poco asustado-" Eh.. Si.. eh.. Tanya ella es Bella.."-

-"Isabellaa cariño que alegria por fin conocerte Edward me a contado muchisimo sobre tii"- Me dijo la hipocrita modelo de Victoria Secrets que se encontraba muy cerca de mi chico

-"Ah... Si bueno mucho gusto Sonya."-Dije su nombre mal adrede-".. quisiera decir lo mismo pero Edward no me a contado nada sobre ti"- Dije con un movimiento instintivo de colgarme en el brazo de mi Edward, Edward temblo a mi lado y solto una sonrisita nerviosa.

-"Hijo por fin te encontramos! "- Grito a nuestas espaldas esme abrazando a edward por el lado libre y carlisle apareciendo luego y estrechandole la mano a su hijo. Edward comenzo a presentarles a la famosa Tanya mientres yo me mantenia callada y aun sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Edward. Esme como siempre noto mi estado de animo e hizo lo posible por tener toda la atencion de tanya, Se la lelvo del brazo rapidamente junto con carlisle dejandonos a Edward y a mi a pocos pasos mas atras.

-"Querida todo esta bien?"- Me dijo en un susurro y con su voz temblorosa

-"Sip Edward esta todo SENSACIONAL... Donde se quedara la rubia?"-

-"Eh... En mi casa"- Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-"EN TU CASA?¡"- lo mire con ojos desmesurados y con mi cara roja como tomate

-"Claro querida.. Ehh es mi responsabilidad digo eh.. Si le pasa algo aca me culparan a mi"- ignore ese tonto comentario y solte su brazo estaba tan molesta con el que ni queria mirarlo.-"Cariño por favor no fue mi intencion traela mi abuela se puso latosa.."- Sus vagos intentos no lo salvarian de esta.

-"Se suponia que ibamos a pasar las navidades juntos Edward no con una inglesita ridicula"- Le di la espalda y continue caminando, el camino rapidamente y me tomo por la cintura apoyando su cabeza de mi hombro y besandome justo debajo de mi oido... Por segundos casi olvido mi rabia contra el. -"Edward ni siquiera me avisaste antes que traias a esa tipeja"- Dije en un vano intento de no caer.. Pero era demasiado tarde El me tenia bajo sus redes y yo estaba totalmente bajo hipnosis

-"Querida te prometo que todo mi tiempo lo pasare contgo.. No mirare a Tanya ni un segundo.. Hasta mis noches las pasare junto a ti.."-Me propuso con el tono mas melosos de voz que tenia.. Dioss por que tenia que ser tan irresistible?¡

-"Lo Prometes?... Incluso las noches?.."- Dije tratando de mantenerme de pie.. Edward me derretia.. Habia olvidado el poder de atraccion que el ejercia en mi.

-"Todas las noches que quieras preciosa"-Me giro entre sus brazos encarandome y haciendo que mi voluntad se doblegara mas a su poder...

-"De acuerdo... te amo..."- Dije casi sin aliento mientras que sentia mi vientre en llamas y un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo.. Edward me tomo mas fuerte con su agarre y me dio un beso muy potenten, el estaba tan prendido como yo, en mi vida me habia sentido asi.

-"Te extrañe tanto mi bella.."-Dijo Edward recuperando el aliento y acercando mi cuerpo mas hacia el suyo.. Edward haria que me diera un paro cardiaco.

-"Y yo a ti... Todo este tiempo te e necesitado tanto conmigo.."- Lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, nuestra ultima noche juntos habiamos encendido una llama que no habia sido posible apagar... Mas bien al re encontrarnos se prendio a niveles insospechados..

-"Querida me estas matando"- Me susurro justo en el oido junto con una risita timida, sabia que lo estaba matando.. Podia sentirlo. Estaba demasiado pegada de su entre pierna... -"Vamos los demas deben estar en el coche"- Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de salir del trance y guiandome hacia la salida aun sin soltarme la cintura.

El resto del viaje a casa fue tranquilo, Edward se durmio bajo mio. El pobre estaba tan agotado por el viaje -Aunque el dijera lo contrario- que no aguanto el sueño. Tanya solo hablaba de si misma y aburria a esme con sus tontos comentarios y carlisle pocas veces abria la boca. Yo solo me dedicaba a ver como mi angel dormia, aunque casi no pude aguantar la risa cuando mi supuesto angel abrio la boca desmesuradamente y comenzo a roncar!. Esme se rio por lo bajo y tanya solto una gran risotada que desperto a Edward haciendo que se nos acabara la diversion, Edward la miro con ojos envenenados y volvio a cerrar los ojos pero con una posicion que le empidiera roncar.

Cuando llegamos a su casa tube que despertarlo con un dulce beso y este me respondio con una sonrisa, bajamos del coche y lo acompañe a su habitacion mientras que carlisle y esme llevaban a Tanya a la suya. Edward comenzo a desempacar sus maletas mientras yo me recostaba en su suave y enorme cama.

_Toc toc._ Sono la puerta y en segundo aparecio en el umbral Carlisle.

-"Hey hijo iremos a Port Angeles a comprar unas cosas que le hacen falta a Esme para la cena de navidad y asi aprovecharemos de mostrarle a Tanya un poco de la ciuadad.. Vienen?"- Dijo Carlisle con tono alegre

-"No papa.. Estoy muy cansado... Bella?"-

-"Oh.. No gracias mejor me quedo aqui ayudando a Edward"- Carlisle asintio y le hizo un gesto a su primogenito con una sonrisa picara y salio volando de la habitacion.

En segundos oimos como el coche se alejaba de la casa y como todo quedaba en total silencio..

-"Al parecer... Estamos solos..."- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y soltando una camisa que tenia en sus manos.

-"Si.. Eso parece.."- Le dije respondiendole esa sexy sonrisa y acercandome a el lentamente.. Cruce mis manos sobre su cuello y lo mire a los ojos.. Edward sofoco un jadeo y comenzo a besarme de forma urgente y apremiante, en segundos mis manos comenzaron a deslisarce por los botones de su camisa. Edward se movia tan rapido que no habia notado que ya no tenia mi brasier y que faltaba poco para que mis pantalones de mezclilla hubieran desaparecido por completo..

* * *

Jeje aqui el cap XD

Repito el Lemmon lo hare en un shot aparte! XD

Espero q les haya gustado este es el fin de la historia =)

AJA SE LO CREYERON?¡ Xddd

a esta historia ahora es q le falta!

Saludos!


	7. Navidad Part II

**_N/A_**: Nuevo Cap =) les dije que haria lo posible por actualizar! aki esta xD

* * *

Capitulo IV

Navidad

Part. II

**_Edward POV_**

Era increible lo que podia ocurrir en tan solo dias. Solo hace unos dias me encontraba durmiendo en una cama vieja con resortes sobresalientes y puntiagudos, muriendo lentamente por la fria noche y manteniendome con una pobre y triste sabana vieja y agujerada, sin contar la soledad de aquellas horribles noches donde maldecia a cada mosquito que revoloteaba a mi al rededor. Todo eso cambio en tan solo unos dias. Ahora estaba en mi enorme cama matrimonial rodeado de mis grandes almohadones de plumon, cubierto de mi suave y calido cobertor, sin ningun mosquisto rondeando cerca y con la mas tierna y dulce criatura que podria existir entrelazada en mis brazos.

Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida, sin contar por el hecho de que mis padres estaban en la misma casa y que de seguro no tienen idea de que bella se quedo conmigo. Poco me importaba lo que pensaran, al fin y al cabo yo tomo mis decisiones y esta era tanto mi casa como de ellos. Quite esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me concentre en mi Bella durmiente, anoche estabamos tan exahustos que al parecer estabamos en la misma posicion en la que nos dormimos. Me puse a admirar su belleza y a velar su sueño, era tan hermosa y se veia tan pacifica mientras dormia que se me hacia emocionante solo verla. Me acerque a su rostro y mire algunos mechones de su cabello revueltos en su cara, lenta y sigilosamente me acerque mas para aspirar su deliciosa fragancia.. Siempre olia igual.. Fresias. Amaba su olor, me atraia mas a ella. Le quite el cabello del rostro y mire su cara de porcelana en completa paz y tranquilidad, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y rojos carmesi.. Su piel tenia el hermoso tono melocoton que tanto me gustaba en ella y un leve rubor comenzaba a trasarse por sus mejillas.

No pude aguantar y la bese justo debajo de su oido, ella sonrio se ruborizo aun mas y nuevamente pronuncio mi nombre en sueños.. Amaba que hiciera eso, asi sea inconcientemente. Con pereza me aleje de mi chica sin despertarla y me dirigi a mi closet, busque unos pants y cerre las cortinas de la habitacion para que mi bella no despertara antes de que el desayuno estubiera listo. Era temprano mis padres debian estar dormidos y no creo que tanya fuera madrugadora.

Baje las escaleras dando saltos mi felicidad no tenia limites hasta que llegue a la cocina...

-"HIJO despertasteee! pense que te quedarias en cama hasta el almuerzo.. anoche estabas _tan cansado._"- Dijo mi madre acentuando las ultimas palabras.

-"Cierto Edward, anoche estabas _tan agotado _que _tus ronquidos_ estremecian la casa"-Solto mi padre apareciendo por la puerta del jardin y soltando una risita.

-"ED! ASI QUE ANOTASTE CON BELLA ANOCHE NO?¡"- Salio Emmet detras de mi padre y gritando a todo pulmon con un enorme tazon de cereales en sus manos

-"EMMET! que?¡.. Eh... Eh.. QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI?"-

-"Bueno hijo sucede que anoche decidimos no salir.. No te dijimos que nos quedamos en casa por que te veias muy agotado y pensamos que querias estar a solas con bella, emmet llego para cenar por que esme lo invito para hacer un re-encuentro entre ustedes pero.. al parecer tu y bella nunca bajaron.."- Explico mi padre leyendo el periodico.

-"Hey Ed deberias cambiar tu nombre chico.. Bella te lo desgasto anoche de tanto que lo gritaba!"- Genial!.

-"EMMET CIERRA EL PICO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LO ARRANQUE!"- Le dije lanzandole una mirada envenenada, Genial toda la vida sere objeto de sus burlas.

-"Emmet deja tranquilo a Edward, el ya esta grandecito. no es que me ponga muy feliz esto pero.. En fin. Puedo preguntarte algo cariñito?"- Dijo mi madre en mi direccion.

-"Eh.. Si"-

-"Usaron proteccion?¡ ve que no quiero ninguna sorpresita edward"- Esto cada vez se ponia mejor.

-"Esme cariño edward sabe lo que hace, ya tubimos esa charla con el hace bastantes años y es un experto con los condones le enseñe bien."-Emmet se doblaba de la risa mientras yo solo queria que me tragara la tierra. Perfecto mis padres hablando de mi vida sexual.

-"OK SI VUELVO A ESCUCHAR ALGO DE ESTE TEMA ME IRE EL RESTO DE LA NAVIDAD A UN HOTEL! Y NO ESTOY JUGANDO"-

-"Hay hijo son solo bromas.. Esta bien cielo no diremos nada."- Dijo mi madre asustandose de mi expresion y riendose bajito. Los ignore y comence a acomodar una bandeja con comida para bella, me distraje totalmente en mi trabajo y no note que la cocina se habia quedado sola.

-"Eddie.. Por ella me rechazaste en londres?"- Resono una voz femenina a mis espaldas.-"No es tan bonita.."-

-"Tanya, para mi ella es hermosa y la amo por la persona que es y no por como lusca.."- Le dije sin salirme de mis asuntos, este tema siempre salia a salir entre tanya y yo cuando estabamos en londres aunque nunca se lo mencione a bella desde que llegue a londres tanya me acosa.

-"Eddie.. Yo podria ser mejor en la cama que ella si me das la oportunidad"- Menciono en tono meloso. Iugh

-"... Tanya jamas me acostare contigo, no puedo imaginarme con otra mujer que no sea bella asi que dejame en paz"- Dije encarandola y con el tono mas duro que encontre, su mandibula empezo a temblar y sabia que lloraria, la ignore y cogi mi bandeja y sali de la cocina, siempre era la misma historia con Tanya esto era de costumbre.

_**Bella POV**_

Me estire en mi amplia cama y suspire profundamente, estaba tan relajada que no deseaba pararme.. Un momento!. MI cama no es TAN amplia. Esta cama era gigantesca, muy comoda y con muchas almohadas de plumon... Esta cama era tan familiar para mi como la mia, solo que en mi vida habia despertado en ella. Empece a buscar a Edward con mis manos y una de estas fue encontrada por otra mas grande y masculina.

-"Shhh.. Aqui estoy"- Dijo mi dios leonilo en un susurro y recostandose a mi lado, en un acto instintivo me acomode encima de su pecho.-"Buenos dias preciosa.. Dormiste bien?"- Dijo acariciandome la mejilla muy suavemente con su diestra.

-"Esa palabra se queda corta para expresar como dormi.. Buenos dias cielo... Te paraste hace mucho?"- Dije abrazandolo mas fuerte y besando su pecho.

-"Ah... hace un rato"-

-"Y que es un rato en tu lenguaje?"-

-"El tiempo suficiente como para hacerte el desayuno, prepararte el baño para que te arregles y conseguirte ropa limpia"- Ok edward penso en todo..

Salto de la cama y me trajo el desayuno, comenzamos a comer lentamente entre uno que otro jueguito con la comida, amaba tanto a edward y me sentia tan segura con el que solo pensaba en pasar el resto de mis mañanas asi. La comida se termino pronto y casi se hacian las doce del medio dia teniamos que bajar. me pare perezosa con las sabanas al rededor de mi cuerpo y fui hacia el baño cuando recorde un pequeño detalle.

-"CHARLIE"- Dije cortando la respiracion, no le avise que no llegaria a casa debia estar muriendose de la preocupacion o seguro ya me habia anunciado como secuestrada en varios estados.

-"Tranquila querida ya lo llame temprano. Vendra a cenar con nosotros esta noche y... Te llevara con el"- Dijo poniendo cara de cachorro y clavando la mirada al suelo, demonios despues de pasar una noche asi con edward como volveria a ser capaz de dormir sola otra vez?¡

-"cielo.. Me prometiste que dormiriamos juntos todas estas noches.."-Dije acercandome a el de manera seductora

-"Lo se querida... Solo queda que entre por tu ventana todas las noches no?"-mostro una sonrisa torcida mientras me agarraba por la cadera y me atraia hacia el lo suficiente para plantarme un beso-"Sabes.. Si nos duchamos por separado.. tardaremos mucho en bajar no crees?"- Le sonrei y le jale de la mano llevandolo a la ducha.

...

Edward bajo primero mientras yo arreglaba mi cabello en una practica coleta, la ropa limpia era ropa que esme ya no utilizaba. Eso significaba que Esme sabia que estaba aca y por ende Carlysle tambien, seguro sabran lo que hicimos anoche y hace unos minutos en la ducha. Estaba totalmente avergonzada.. Que pensarian sus padres de mi?¡.

Baje nerviosa por las escaleras y Edward estaba en el piano de la sala, Esme afuera en el jardin, Carlysle estaba en el hopital y tanya.. Tanya estaba babeandose por Edward en la sala.

-"BELLITAAA NO SABIA QUE TENIAS TAN BUENOS PULMONES!"- Grito Emmet saliendo de la nada, que hacia aqui y que queria decir con eso?. Justo al oir ese comentario paso algo que jamas habia visto ocurrir. Edward se equivoco de nota en el piano y dejo de tocar de golpe

-"Emmet que te dije esta mañana?"-Dijo edward en tono cortante pero tranquilo como si tratara de controlarse.

-"Ed tu dijiste TU vida no la de bella.. O si ?"- Dijo Emmet entre risas

-"Ok emmet conste que te lo adverti"- Edward se paro amenazante del piano, emmet al ver que venia en serio tambien se puso amenazante, no tenia idea de que estaban discutiendo pero no podia que dejar que Emmet golpeara a Edward asi que cogi a Edward del brazo y trate de frenarlo.

-"Cielo tranquilo que pasa?"-Edward estaba furioso y solo veia a Emmet con ganas de matarlo.-"Emmet que sucede que le hiciste?"-

-"Nada bellita que Edward no soporta un chiste inocente"- Dijo Emmet con cara de niño que no rompe un plato.

-"Ok cariño no le prestes atencion a Emmet sabes como es el"-Entonces edward tomo aire y me dijo al oido todo lo sucedido en la mañana con sus padres y emmet. Me dio tanta verguenza que me torne roja como tomate-"Emmet... Pasaste la noche aqui?"-

-"Ah.. Sii bellita me quede en el cuarto de invitados aunque ustedes no dejaron dormir a nadie"- Dijo entre risas Edward se tenso a mi lado y pude ver que su mandibula la tenia apretada y sus puños cerrados.

-"Edward tranquilo dejalo en paz, que se burle lo que sea"- Dije tratando de ocultar mi rojo rostro, edward refunfuño y se sento de nuevo en el piano. En todo el rato Tanya no se movio de su lugar parecia una estatua inglesa mal hecha, no estaba igual que la noche anterior.. Estaba triste o consternada su expresion lo mostraba todo, y de ninguna forma le quitaba la vista de encima a MI Edward.

* * *

Este no es uno de mis mejores caps no me gusto mucho xD

Y a ustds?


	8. Atardecer

_**N/A:**_ Aquii al fin me dio tiempo de escribir de nuevo XD ya la historia esta completa en mi cabeza =) solo falta plasmarla XD

Saludos!

* * *

Capitulo VII

Atardecer

**Edward POV**

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban llegando a su fin. En menos de una semana Bella y yo estariamos separados por mas de mil kilometros de mar. Estariamos en diferentes continentes. Separados. Solo la idea me hacia estremecer. Si nuestra primera separacion fue dolorosa, no queria pensar en como seria esta. A partir del dia de nuestro encuentro, bella y yo aprovechamos cada segundo de nuestros dias juntos. Yo no me separaba de ella y viceversa. Todas las noches que dormia en casa de Charlie yo me escabullia y entraba a su habitacion a hurtadillas.

Charlie nunca llego a notarlo, estaba muy ocupado roncando al otro lado del corto pasillo que separaba su habitacion de la de Bella. Me extasiaba dormir todas las noches al lado de mi amor, pero tambien eran una prueba ardia de resistencia. Si llegabamos a caer por el deseo, Charlie de seguro nos encontraria y ahi se acabarian nuestros dias soleados. Desde el principio Charlie siempre se pocisiono celoso ante nuestra relacion. Y ahora seis meses despues de haberla iniciado ha estado mas atento a cada paso o movimiento que hago. En su mirada se nota una cierta insertidumbre o miedo lo cual me pone nervioso a veces.. Por que no estaba feliz con nuestra relacion como cualquiera?. Siempre fui el mejor amigo de Bella y esto no hacia que cambiara en mucho nuestra relacion..

-"Edward.. Podemos hablar un momento?"- Unas palabras toscas me devolvieron a la tierra. Estaba con Bella viendo una peliculo en el sofa de la sala, Charlie en ningun momento se habia pasado por aqui ni habia dicho palabra. Mi distraccion era tanta que no habia notado que Bella se habia dormido en mis brazos.

-"Si claro.. Sucede algo?"- Me hizo una señal de que lo siguiera a la cocina y perezosamente me quite a Bella de encima sin despertarla y lo segui.

-"Mira muchacho.. Voy a ser directo."- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el comedor y me hacia señal para que lo imitara.-"Siempre has sido para mi como un hijo mas.. Y lo sabes no?"- Asenti temeroso, su tono de voz era muy diferente al que siempre usaba conmigo, era mas duro y recio, como un regaño, advertencia o reproche.-"He visto que mi hija... Bueno e notado que Bella, te quiere mucho... Asi que.. Cuales son tus intenciones con ella?"- Dijo sin mas rodeos, me sorprendio la rapidez de sus palabras.

-"Eh.. Charlie.. Yo jamas lastimaria a Bella y... e estado pensando seriamente en.. llevar nuestra relacion al siguiente nivel."-Lo dije tratando de sonar lo mas seguro posible. Era cierto que queria pasar el resto de mi vida con bella. Tambien era cierto que habia estado viendo anillos de compromiso, y que habia pensado en como pedirle que fuera mi esposa, pero temia la respuesta de charlie ante mi obvia peticion y mas aun temia que bella se espantara y huyera!.

-"Eh... Tu?... Quieres casarte con mi hija?.."- Charlie estaba tan palido que llegue a pensar que le daria un ataque.

-"Si.. De hecho eh.. e estado pensando en hablar primero contigo.. Digo para ver si estas de acuerdo"-Charlie clavo la mirada al suelo y quedo en silencio durante unos minutos.

-"No piensas que estan muy jovenes?"-Quien podia entenderlo?¡ primero pregunta que intenciones tengo y ahora estamos muy jovenes?¡

-"Charlie yo amo a Bella con cada fibra de mi ser.. Con ella quiero pasar el resto de mis dias.. Y se que ella me corresponde"- Paso un rato mas largo en silencio y luego Estallo en carcajadas de repente.

-"Esta bien.. Esta bien muchacho, pidele matrimonio"- Dijo tratando de controlar la risa mientras que se paraba a mi lado y ponia una mano en mi hombro.-"Como ya dije tu eres como un hijo para mi. Solo queria asegurarme de que eso no cambiara y que nadie saliera herido."-Siguio soltando risitas y salio de la cocina. Vaya..

-"Cariño por que mi papa se rie tanto?"- Dijo una bella adormecida aun entrando en la cocina, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus ojos se veian en extremo cansados.-"Y que haces aqui?.. Me dejaste solita"- Dijo con su voz mas melosa y sentandose en mi regazo apoyando su cabeza de mi hombro.

-"Un pequeño chiste de hombres querida.. Quieres que te lleve a la cama?"- Dije disimulando mi emocion y besando a mi princesa en la frente.

-"Umm solo si te quedas conmigo.."-

-"Sabes que lo hare"- Le respondi en un susurro dandole un apasionado beso. La lleve a su habitacion en brazos y al llegar a su cama ya habia logrado consiliar el sueño de nuevo. Lastimosamente no me permitia despertarla para que me abriera le ventana y pudiera entrar en la noche, y charlie sospecharia si notara que deje su ventana abierta. Asi que con el mayor dolor del mundo me tube que salir de su habitacion e irme a casa, claro no sin antes dejarle una nota de despedida. Mañana temprano nos veriamos para ir al aeropuerto para comprar el pasaje mio y de Tanya para Londres.. Ya se acercaba el atardecer de nuestros dias soleados.

...

A la mañana siguiente me desperte muy temprano, a las diez buscaria a Bella para ir al aeropuerto. Ya que tenia cancha abierta para continuar con mis planes de matrimonio me fuge a port angeles a la mejor joyeria de la ciudad y busque el anillo perfecto para la ocasion. Tenia que hacer las cosas rapido. Si no tenia que esperar casi seis meses mas para verla en el verano. Llleue justamente cuando abrian la tienda y entre decidido. Este anillo tenia que representar todo lo que sentia por mi amada. Asi que debia ser perfecto. Vi y vi los anillos y ninguno me llamo la atencion en especial, hasta que mire uno de plata con un hermoso rubi en forma de corazon encrustado ademas de dos cristales a su alrededor. Cuando lo mire bien, supe que era el indicado.

No negare que fue un golpe a mi bolsillo, pero Bella valia eso y mas. Casi eran las diez y despues de guardar el anillo cuidadosamente en mi choche maneje como bolido para buscar a bella. Todo salia como viento en popa y mi felicidad no tenia fin.

_**Bella POV**_

_Cariño te veias tan preciosa dormida_

_que no tube valor para despertarte_

_Mañana pasare por ti a las diez para ir al aeropuerto_

_Te amo, Edward._

Al despertar sola en mi habitacion una ola de frio me incomodo en mi interior.. Asi despertaria cuando Edward volviera a londres. De no ser por ver la nota escrita en su perfecta caligrafia hubiese pensado que todo lo vivido en mis vacaciones de invierno habia sido tan solo un hermoso sueño. Me estremeci en mi pequeña cama y me cubri por completo con el cobertor. No queria pensar en cuanto me doleria separarme de nuevo de Edward, trataba de disfrutar lo que teniamos en ese momento pero la mayoria del tiempo ese pensamiento volvia a mi cabeza.

La noche anterior cuando desperte sola en mi sofa, en serio pense que solo habia estado soñando. Que edward se habia desvanecido en el espacio y me habia enamorado de una ilusion. Estaba a punto de entrar en crisis cuando oi la estrepitosa risa de mi padre viniendo de la cocina. Corri a esta y ahi estaba el, mi dios griego en toda su perfeccion. Su rostro era divertido y observaba el suelo pensativo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. No recuerdo muy bien nuestra conversacion, me encontraba semi-dormida y solo recuerdo haberlo besado y como el me llevaba a mi habitacion. Lo demas estaba en blanco.

Un clarson familiar resono fuera de mi hogar. Edward habia llegado y yo aun me encontraba en cama. Genial. Corri frenetica hacia la ducha mientras mi padre gritaba desde abajo-"BELLA! EDWARD ESTA AFUERA!"- Y yo le respondia con el mismo tono-"ENTRETENLO NO ESTOY LISTA!"- Me movia tan rapido como un remolino en el baño y luego arrazando con mi closet, era el dia perfecto para que no encontrara nada que ponerme. Perfecto.

-"BELLA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS CARIÑO!"- Decia Edward al pie de la escalera, ya con tono impaciente. Ya estaba casi lista solo faltaba mi cabello el cual lo arregle con una practica coleta. Corri hacia las escaleras y las baje dando saltos, subi un poco la mirada y me tope con el rostro espectante de mi chico, fue un gran momento para que mi torpeza hiciera acto de presencia logrando que cayera justo encima de Edward, este perdio el equilibrio y ambos caimos al suelo.

-"Lista!"- Dije mientras edward reia y se quejaba un poco del golpe

-"Si ya veo que estas lista auch"- Dijo riendo mientras nos parabamos.

Entramos al coche y Edward como siempre manejo a la maxima velocidad. Nunca me acostumbraria a eso. Comprar los pasajes fue muy rapido, cosa de entrar y salir. Aunque en el proceso fue algo doloroso, estaba clara y confirmada la partida de Edward en una semana. Me sentia culpable de alejarlo de mi, al fin y al cabo lo acompañe a comprar los boletos y era complice de aquello. No podia impedirlo y era absurdo pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward abandonara sus estudios en Londres por estar conmigo, pero aun asi el sentimiento de culpabilidad estaba presente.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullens y estabamos algo debatidos, solo queriamos pasar el tiempo los dos solos. PERO. Tanya estaba viendo una pelicula con emmet en el salon.

-"Eddiee donde estuviste toda la mañana?¡ vennn sientate con nosotros esta pelicula te va a gustar mucho!.. Ah. Hola Isabella."-Exclamo Tanya. Estupida

-"De hecho, Bella y yo estaremos arriba."- Dijo Edward de manera cortante.

-"OH vamos chicos se la pasan siempre juntos! Vamos Ed. No hemos hecho nada juntos!"- Dijo Emmet poniendo su cara de niño pequeño.

-"Bueno cariño.. Emmet tiene razon, pobresillo lo has abandonado!"-rapidamente lo jale hacia el sofa y nos sentamos en este. Tanya intento quedar al lado de MI edward pero con una maniobra rapida paso todo lo contrario. Edward no estaba nada feliz con mi decision su mandibula tensa me lo demostraba todo, aproveche de matar dos pajaros de un tiro y lo bese muy dulcemente para que se calmara y me perdonara mientras Tanya se pudria de los celos.

-"Bueno.. Quieres algo de tomar cariño?"- Pregunto Edward una vez que me habia disculpado.

-"Algo de agua estaria bien cielo"- Edward se paro como remolino hacia la cocina y al mismo tiempo tanya lo imito.

-"Ups debi pedirle algo ya que iba para aya!"-Corrio hacia la cocina y yo trate de ignorar su estupido acto de disimularlo. Algo estaba tramando la tonta. Paso mucho tiempo comparado con lo que Edward iba a hacer asi que fui a la cocina a ver que diablos hacia con tanya.

_-"Ves ni siquiera respeta tus opiniones, yo no seria asi Eddie"-_ Logre oir la voz de Tanya antes de entrar en la cocina y decidi quedarme afuera y escuchar la conversacion.

_-"Tanya dejame en paz.. Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que AMO a Bella y no quiero nada contigo!"_- Decia Edward enojado.. Sabia que era una arpia esa Tanya! desde que la vi supe que queria algo con MI Edward.

-_"Como puedes amar a alguien que no te vera en los proximos seis meses?¡ Yo estare en TODO momento contigo querido"_-

_-"No necesito otra en mi vida tanya.. Ella es la unica."-_

_-"En unos meses necesitaras a otra.. Y yo estare ahi_"- Esta charla me estaba doliendo.. Era cierto. Edward estaba solo en otro continente y no solo Tanya estaria hay para apoyarlo.. Sino MILES de inglesitas. Me aleje de la puerta y corri hacia el baño.. Mis emociones estaban desbocadas.. Edward me podia dejar por cualquier otra en cualquier momento.. Y yo no podria hacer nada al respecto. Ademas que tenia yo de especial? no era hermosa! no soy atletica ni artistica! no soy nada en comparacion a miles de mujeres del mundo...

* * *

Chicas aqui les dejo el link del anillo de compromiso

http :/ jocopiolin . com / main / wp-content / uploads / 2010 / 02 / anillo-compromiso-rubi . jpg (Eliminen espacios)

=)

**_Reviews?_**


	9. Inevitable

**N/A: No e tenido mucho tiempo pero no dejare de escribir hasta que lo culmine Xd yo no arrugo y termino las historias Xd**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo VIII

Lo inevitable

Edward POV

_-"Ves ni siquiera respeta tus opiniones, yo no sería así Eddie"-_

_-"Tanya déjame en paz... Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que AMO a Bella y no quiero nada contigo!"_-

-_"¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que no te vera en los próximos seis mese? Yo estaré en TODO momento contigo querido"_-

_-"No necesito otra en mi vida Tanya... Ella es la única."-_

_-"En unos meses necesitaras a otra... Y yo estaré ahí_"-

Esta conversación de verdad me estaba enojando. Como podía Tanya ser tan desesperante y molesta en tan pocos segundos? ¡. Acaso no podía entender nada de lo que le decía o tan ciega estaba que no quería entender? ¡.

-"Maldición Tanya Bella es MI vida y no necesitare a nadie en unos meses... Me casare con ella."- El rostro de mi acompañante mostro un cambio completo y tomo forma de espanto y horror.

-"Ed.…No me digas que lo hiciste… No me digas que te comprometiste con ella ¡"- Se acerco a mí en forma amenazante y con una expresión que jamás había visto en su cara, estaba totalmente furiosa.

-"Eh… Aun no, pero este viernes lo hare. Te guste o no"-Tome el vaso de agua que bella había pedido y salí de la habitación sin enfrentarme a su mirada perforante.

Cuando llegue a la sala, Emmet se quejaba de a la película como un niño malcriado, para él no era "lo suficientemente emocionante" aunque en esta solo había matanza y carnicería de zombies… Bella no se encontraba con él.

-"Em. Donde esta Bella?"- le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-"Ammm No lo sé ella estaba hace segundos aquí... AH! Se fue tras Tanya cuando esta se fue tras tuyo…"- Dijo sumido en la película. A solo segundos aparece mi bella, estaba extraña, no se su rostro tenía algo raro se veía triste o decaída. No la había dejado así cuando fui a la cocina. Se sentó a mi lado sin abrazarme ni mencionar palabra... Algo había de extraño en esto

-"Querida sucede algo?"-Le dije pasándole mi brazo por encima de su cabeza y abrazándola, no fue la respuesta que esperaba de su parte ya que su cuerpo tembló y se separo un poco de mi.

-"Eh… Estoy un poco cansada. Me podrías llevar a mi casa?"- Me dijo de modo cortante y sin dirigirme la mirada, su voz fría y filosa rebanaba mi interior, que le había hecho para que me tratara así?

-"OH Bella qué diablos quédate hasta que termine la película! Te extraño Bellitaaa"-Dijo Emmet haciendo un puchero no podía negarse a eso.

-"Lo siento Emmet de verdad estoy cansada... Nos veremos más tarde si?.."-Se paro del mueble y se dirigió a la puerta principal, aun sin verme ni dirigirse a mi directamente… Emmet me miro extrañado.

-"QUE LE HICISTE A BELLA?¡ EDWARD CULLEN SI LASTIMASTE A BELLITA TE GOLPEARE"-Dijo parándose y mirándome fijamente amenazador.

-"Emmet yo no le he hecho nada! Estoy más confundido que tu…"- Dije parándome con las manos en alto tratando de calmarlo, yo no sería capaz de hacerle algo a bella y si lo hiciera estaría mes que contento con Emmet si me pegara, su cara se torno confusa y me señalo hacia afuera en modo apremiante, si estaba molesta no era buena idea hacerla esperar mucho.

Corrí hacia el vehículo y Bella ya estaba dentro mirando por la ventanilla del copiloto con mirada perdida y vacía, nunca la había visto así no el día en que me fui a Inglaterra estaba en tal estado.

-"Bella en serio que tienes?"- Le dije una vez que estaba en el coche y lo encendía.

-"Solo conduce…"- Sus labios temblaron al dirigirme la palabra pero aun así mantuvo una máscara de insensibilidad y sequedad en su rostro.

-"De acuerdo…"- Esto era totalmente una tortura. En todo el trayecto no se digno a verme ni a decir palabra. El coche se torno en un ambiente oscuro y frio. Algo estaba muy mal aquí y ni tenía idea que era. Qué cosa tan grave fui capaz de hacerle?... en toda la vida que tengo conociendo a bella jamás me había tratado de aquella forma, ni en los primeros días de nuestra amistad, ni cuando discutíamos o nos dejábamos de hablar por días –o horas- siempre alguno de los dos se disculpaba o simplemente ambos lo hacíamos.

-"Isabella por el amor de dios me estas matando qué diablos sucede?"- Dije a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, ya no aguantaba este tormento.

-"A donde crees que llegara nuestra relación?"-Dijo con el mismo tono de voz con el que se había dirigido a mi toda la tarde y sin verme-"No tenemos futuro Edward"-

-"Disculpa?"- No podía creer que eso saliera de su boca... No tenemos futuro?¡

-"No tenemos futuro. Tú te irás a Londres nuevamente este fin de semana yo me iré a california y qué? Seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo por cuánto tiempo más?"-

-"Perdemos el tiempo?... Estas diciendo que nuestra relación es una pérdida de tiempo? ¡"-

-"Si Edward pasaran años hasta que nos demos cuenta será mejor que terminemos ahora y no cuando sea tarde"- Fue un golpe directo y punzante a mi corazón.. Quien era esa mujer que había tomado el lugar de mi amada.. Esa no era bella ella no me podría lastimar así... Me negaba a creerlo. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y por poco paso de largo la casa de Bella, me estacione al frente y me quede mirando al horizonte.

-"Bella esto no es una pérdida de tiempo, yo te amo y tú me amas si estas mal porque nos separaremos de nuevo yo también me siento igual cielo pero no por eso terminare contigo, el tiempo pasara rápido y en un parpadear estaremos juntos de nuevo."- Le dije girándome y encarándola mientras tomaba una de sus manos ella en ningún momento se volteo de su posición, solo retiro su mano de mi agarre.

-"No sigamos engañándonos… siempre habrá alguien más entre nosotros, una relación a distancia es así. Alguien te gustara en mi ausencia... O alguien me gustara a mí."-Sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos y su mandíbula temblaba pero tomo aire y cualquier signo de dolor se desvaneció... En serio estaba haciendo esto?-"Nuestro tiempo paso Edward fue solo un amor de secundaria que queremos expandir."-

-"Es por ese Seth cierto?"-

-"No Edward Seth no tiene nada que ver con esto… "-

-"Bella... Para mí no habrá nadie más, te amo y quiero que siempre. Oye bien SIEMPRE seas tú la única para mí."-Tome frenéticamente la cajita con el anillo de compromiso de la guantera y se lo coloque en las manos, ella se giro y lo vio detenidamente por un momento luego su rostro se espanto y soltó la caja en el asiento me miro directamente a los ojos y salió del coche muy rápidamente. Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta de que bella corría hacia su casa y salí en su persecución, la tome por la muñeca sin lastimarla y ella se giro para enfrentarme.

-"Edward Cullen por el amor de dios te quieres comprometer conmigo para que terminemos en unos años y sea todo peor? ¡"-

-"Bella yo jamás terminaría contigo te amo no lo entiendes? ¡ No nos hagas esto"-Abrí la cajita con el anillo y se lo mostré casi en un acto de ruego ella se soltó de mi agarre y cerro la cajita.

-"Esto se acabo Edward… No cometeré un error como este…"- Me dejo clavado al suelo... Ella corrió a su casa y cerró la puerta fuertemente al entrar y coloco el seguro. Mi corazón parecía haber dejado de latir o haber desaparecido por completo. Me dejo... Mi bella me abandono después de todos los momentos que habíamos tenido juntos… Estaba en estado de shock, no podía mover ningún musculo de mi cuerpo. No sé cuánto tiempo dure en aquella posición, con mi brazo tendido a un lado y el otro sosteniendo la cajita frente a mí, todo parecía moverse alrededor mío muy rápido y a la vez muy lento, sentí mi cara húmeda y chorreante pero en ningún momento sentí ganas de llorar, el cielo se oscureció y pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer encima de mí, empapándome mi enmarañada cabellera y haciéndome estremecer ante el frio nocturno, mire por última vez la casa de mi amada y camine pesadamente hacia el coche subí en este y me fui…

…

Bella POV

_-"Esto se acabo Edward… No cometeré un error como este…"-_

No podía creer que de mi boca hubieran salido esas palabras… No se dé donde pude sacar la fortaleza para terminar con Edward. Pero era lo mejor. El algún día terminaría con Tanya o alguien mas y seria mas doloroso para mi saber que me había engañado… Su petición de mano si fue una sorpresa para mi y ese hermoso anillo le debió haber costado una fortuna, pero si le decía que si mas doloroso seria el final.

En varias ocasiones solo quería morir, aun lo deseo. Edward era mi todo y yo le estaba destrozando el corazón. Con cada palabra y cada gesto que me hacia. Con cada mueca de su cara. Con cada signo de dolor en su rostro. Con cada lágrima que su rostro derramo mas ganas me daban de abrazarlo y disculparme con mi comportamiento, aceptar su petición de mano y tratar de hacerle olvidar este mal rato, me acusaría de ser una loca estúpida y le rogaría que me disculpara.

Pero mi autocontrol logro sorprenderme. Pensé que la que lloraría seria yo y al final no podría terminar con él. Corrí a la casa tratando de dominarme por un poco mas hasta que estará fuera de su campo visual, cerré con seguro mi puerta y una vez dentro de mi hogar me recosté sobre la puerta principal y descargue todo lo que tenía en mi interior. Me hice un ovillo en el suelo aferrándome a mis piernas y tratando de controlar un hoyo negro que crecía en mi interior, este absorbía cada parte de mi ser y el dolor que me ocasionaba era insufrible.

Mis manos temblaban y no podía controlar los espasmos que dominaban mi cuerpo. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad controlo mi mente. ¡_¿Eres estúpida o qué?- ¿Por qué lastimaste a Edward de esa forma?-¡Qué importa que te engañe con otras con tal TÚ serias la que cuenta!_

Estuve en varias ocasiones cerca de abrir la puerta y correr a sus brazos, sabia que seguía afuera, no había escuchado su coche irse. Me pare como pude y corrí hacia la ventana que daba al frente. Trate de que no me viera y observe sin hacer ruido. Alli estaba el en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. La lluvia comenzaba a mojarlo y su expresión era una máscara extraña que jamás había visto en el. Su mirada perdida y su cuerpo como una estatua de mármol griega me hicieron temblar… ¿Por que tuve que lastimarlo tanto?. Como si hubiera oído mi pregunta interna se volteo y miro hacia mi casa guardo la cajita y se dirigió lentamente hacia el coche. Cuando arranco el hueco negro de mi interior parecía ser más grande y haber tomado mas dominio de mi.

Esta seria la última vez que viera su coche, la ultima vez que lo viera frente de mi hogar, la última vez en que le dirigía la palabra y en definitiva esta era la última vez que lo veía para siempre. Estaba decidido. Me iria a la mañana siguiente a california, aun no me tocaba irme pero era necesario. Seguro mañana Edward me buscaría y necesitaba estar lejos en ese caso, sabia que no tenia la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlo nuevamente. Ya no tenia fuerzas.

* * *

=) Saludos!


	10. Realidad

**N/A:** Gracias por el Review **Pillyna **xD (soy muy dramatica me gusta el sufrir de los personajes XDDD)

**Danibellacs** Gracias tambn por el review XD

Todo tiene una razon ^^.

No se si lo notaron pero hubo un gran error con los capitulos puse capitulo ocho cuando era el nueve y asi sucesivamente jiji xD mi error xD

* * *

Capitulo X

Realidad.

**Edward POV**

Conduje por el pueblo sin rumbo fijo. No veía las calles, no veía a las personas ni me percate de la hora ni mi dirección exacta. Solo veía el horizonte y la lluvia convirtiéndose en una suave nevada cayendo en el parabrisas de mi vehículo.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla. Seguro aun estaba dormido. Bella jamás me dejaría… O eso pensaba yo… No sentía mi cuerpo y si conducía era por un acto de inercia. Quería morir. Cada vez que pasaba al lado de un árbol lo suficientemente grande y grueso deseaba estrellarme contra él. Nadie pensaría que lo hice apropósito. Solo habría sido una mala pasada del destino que quiso acabar con mi vida. Pase por un acantilado lo suficientemente alto y con rocas punzantes al final, otra idea suicida me paso por la mente dejando un fugaz destello. Podría morir así.

Estacione el coche y salí de este, debía estar haciendo un frio infernal pero más frio estaba mi interior. Me acerque al acantilado mirando mi posible destino. Le sonreí desdichadamente al vacio y me acerque más a este llegando a estar casi a centímetros de la orilla.

El viento de la creciente nevada cada vez era más fuerte, punzante y me empujaba lejos de mi objetivo. Pero eso no me iba a detener tan fácilmente.

-"EDWARD QUE DIABLOS HACEES!"- Grito a lo lejos una voz femenina muy familiar que hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba, me gire para confirmar quien era justo cuando Alice tomaba de mi mano y me jalaba llevándome a una distancia lejos del acantilado.

-"Eh… Alice… ¿Qué haces acá?"- Pregunte tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-"Venia de Port Ángeles, estaba de compras… No cambies el tema Edward Cullen. ¿Qué diablos pretendías hacer? ¿Pensabas suicidarte y abandonar a Bellita? ¡¿Sabes lo mal que la pondrá eso?"- Exclamo poniéndose de puntitas y puyándome con su largo y delgado dedo.

-"Eh… Bella… No creo que le importe lo que me pase Alice"-

-"¡¿Edward como dices eso? ¡Claro que le importas bobito!"-

-"No Alice… Ella… Termino conmigo hoy…"-Al pronunciar estas palabras algo en mi interior se estrujo hasta hacerme doler cada parte de mi ser, mire al acantilado deseando haberme lanzado antes y sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a arder junto con espasmos furiosos que atravesaban mi cuerpo, la respiración me faltaba y mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo.

-"¡OH EDWARD! Ahí cariño tranquilo ven aquí. ¡¿PORQUE DIABLOS BELLA HIZO ESO?¡"-Dijo mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte y acariciaba mi espalda.-"oh Eddie lo siento tanto, no entiendo si bella te ama tanto como pudo haber hecho esto"-Sentí sus lagrimas en mojando mi camisa y me concentre en tratar de controlar mi desesperada reacción. No podía también incluir a Alice en mi dolor.-"Oh Eddie tranquilo yo hablare con ella y todo estará bien, ¡¿por eso te ibas a lanzar de un acantilado?¡"-

-"Estaba entre eso o estrellar mi coche contra un árbol… Hubiese sido mejor lanzar mi coche al acantilado."-Alice se tenso y tembló al mi alrededor.-"Quiero morir Al… Bella es mi vida y…"-

-"¡Shhhh! No digas esas cosas Cullen. Aun no has perdido nada. ¡Tienes que luchar por Bellita! Cualquiera que sea la causa de su separación tienen que solucionarlo."-

-"Alice… Me iba a casar con ella"-Dije mostrándole la cajita con el anillo de compromiso, ella abrió los ojos como platos y se le entrecorto el aire.-"Dijo que no… Que era un error… Que lo nuestro era… era una pérdida de tiempo…"-Sentía venir de nuevo las fuertes embestidas y entre cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho tratando de dominarme.

-"Eh… eso es imposible Edward, Bella jamás diría eso… Además si lo dijo eso ¡no es motivo de suicidio! Si estas mal ¡emborráchate hasta quedar inconsciente! Mañana podrás es otro día y podrás luchar por Bella"-

-"No creo que luchar sirva… Jamás la había visto tan decidida…"-

-"Por el amor de dios Edward, vamos. Deja tu coche mañana lo buscaras, además no dejare que conduzcas en ese estado"- Jalo de mi brazo una vez mas y me metió en su coche a empujones, no puse resistencia. Ya que mi objetivo había fallado y Alice sabia lo que planeaba hacer con mi vida ya no había esperanza para hacerlo. Seguro no me dejaría solo hasta que notara un cambio en mí. Así que solo me deje llevar.

…

**Bella POV**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, no cene ni hable con Charlie de lo sucedido. Solo le hice saber que mañana temprano me iría a California. Recogí todas mis cosas e hice rápidamente mis maletas, de hecho muy rápido. Me quedo mucho tiempo de la noche para que mis tormentosos recuerdos de aquella tarde me golpearan consecutivamente.

Después de llorar como una catarata y sufrir una crisis nerviosa en la que casi me quedaba sin poder respirar el cansancio me domino y me dormí entre lágrimas, solo para levantarme a media noche en medio de pesadillas con la maldita tarde y gritos alarmantes de desesperación. En varias ocasiones mi padre corrió a mi habitación y me despertó, entre palabras calmantes y tranquilizadoras que no surtían efecto en mi… Solo quería que Edward me despertara y que Él fuera el que me tranquilizara. Solo quería no haber hecho nunca esto y olvidarlo todo.

El odio que me tenía por haberle roto el corazón a mi ángel era insoportable, deseaba correr a casa de los Cullens y ver a Edward nuevamente. Pero la voz de la razón me callo mis pensamientos… _TÚ terminaste con él ahora afronta las consecuencias._

Era la realidad. Cometí un gran error. Del cual tal vez me arrepentiría toda mi vida, pero lo hecho estaba hecho y no podía dar marcha atrás.

…

-"¿Bellita? Buenos días… ¿Estás bien?... Edward no llego muy bien a casa…"-

-"Emmet me iré hoy mismo a california, se que acordamos irnos juntos pero las cosas cambiaron, te veré allá ¿de acuerdo?"-Dije acallando la voz preocupada de Emmet.-"Eh… _¿Él_ está bien?"-Las palabras me salieron entrecortadas y tensas.

-"No lo sé, anoche llego hecho un desastre parecía un drogadicto en rehabilitación ligado con un alcohólico… Supongo que Alice se encargo de emborracharlo BIEN… Apenas llego lo acostamos y aun no despierta"-No debí preguntar. El saber que Edward se encontraba en tan malas condiciones fue un golpe bajo. El no bebía… Y ahora estaba borracho!... Por mi culpa estaba así…

-"Emmet no vemos luego, despídeme de todos ¿sí?"- colgué el teléfono justo antes de que mis lagrimas comenzaran a brotar de nuevo, tenía que irme lo más rápido posible, ya no podía seguir con esto.

…

**Edward POV**

La resaca que tenia era totalmente insoportable. No debí hacerle caso a Alice, el alcohol no era la solución a este problema. Pero en algo que dijo la noche anterior si le haría caso. Debía luchar por Bella. Rápidamente me puse ropa limpia y baje las escaleras, iría a casa de Bella y la molestaría hasta que volviera conmigo. Esto no se acababa aquí.

-"Vaya Ed pareces un mendigo ¿vas a salir así?"-Soltó Emmet al verme bajar las escaleras rápidamente, de hecho no me había visto en un espejo, con el comentario de Emmet decidí verme. Mi cabello estaba más enmarañado que de costumbre, tenia ojeras profundas y los ojos totalmente rojos sin contar que tenía barba que debía afeitar. Solté una expresión de asco y le di la razón a Emmet pero no perdería el tiempo fijándome en mi apariencia solo acomode mi pelo un poco y cogí unos lentes oscuros.

-"¿Chico y adonde iras sin tu auto?"- Volvió a sonar la voz de Emmet sobre mi hombro. ¡Demonios olvide que mi coche estaba en no recuerdo donde!. Solo sé que había un tentador acantilado.-"ah… Bella se irá hoy a California. Si fuera tu me apuraría, ten llévate mi carro."- Me lanzo sus llaves y las cogí en el aire.

-"¿Como que bella se irá hoy? Tenía que irse el domingo…"-

-"Cambio de planes y creo que se irá pronto estaba apurada cuando llamo esta mañana"-

-"¿_Llamo esta mañana_?"- trate de procesar la información un momento, si llamo esta mañana estaría interesada en mi ¿no?-"¿Pregunto por mi?"-Dije acercándome a él como queriéndole sacar la información urgentemente.

-"eh… algo así apenas le hable de ti colgó muy rápido"-

-"Como… Como se oía."- Clave la mirada en el suelo y agradecí tener las gafas oscuras.

-"Sonaba triste, como si hubiera llorado. Sé que lo que fuera que haya hecho que tomara esa decisión es algo que puedes arreglar, así que ¡CORRE!"-Hubo un pequeño rayo de esperanza para mí y a penas Emmet termino la frase me dirigí al garaje a toda velocidad. Encendí el jeep de Emmet y salí de la casa pisando el acelerador.

El viaje se me hizo largo y tardío aunque iba a mas de cien kilómetros por hora. Cuando al fin llegue a casa de Bella Charlie estaba estacionando la patrulla de policía y salía pesadamente de esta. Me aparque al frente y baje rápidamente.

-"Chico pensé que tus intenciones eran serias"- Dijo en tono serio y cortante al verme llegar.

-"Si lo son. ¿Dónde está?"- le dije acercándomele e ignorando su rostro enfadado.

-"La deje en el aeropuerto su avión sale en una hora…"-No deje que terminara, rápidamente subí al jeep y encendí el coche frenéticamente.-"No la alcanzaras Ed ni aunque vallas a mil por hora. Además no creo que quiera verte"- Dijo posándose sobre la ventana de piloto del jeep, yo subí el vidrio y arranque lo más veloz que pude. Llegaría a ella así muriera en el intento.

En menos de media hora logre llegar a Port ángeles, ahora el camino a Seattle seria más corto. Me quedaban treinta minutos… En todo el viaje fue una lucha contra el reloj. Cada minuto que pasaba más fuerte pisaba el acelerador. A penas pude divisar el Aeropuerto de Seattle respire un poco aunque solo faltaban veinte minutos para que saliera el vuelo de Bella, ore para que este estuviera retrasado.

Para seguir mi racha de buena suerte no había un lugar donde estacionar. Deje el jeep en una zona prohibida sin importarme las quejas del oficial que tenía a mis espaldas y seguí mi carrera en busca de bella. Tarde un poco en encontrar el puerto de salida y mi desesperación crecía.

Corrí entre los pasajeros cuando una imagen cortó todas las esperanzas que tenia… La entrada que se suponía que iba al avión de Bella ya estaba cerrada y por los amplios vídriales del salón pude ver el dicho avión despegando. Había fracasado… Llegue muy tarde.

* * *

** :)**Saludos !

Espero sus reviews XD y la version Lemmons esta en mi perfil!


	11. Final

**N/A: **este es el cap final! Disfrutenlo.

Ha sido un placer escribirles esto xDD

Pienso hacer otra historia, sobre un torero español sexy una chica y un multimillonario. Sera una adaptacion de un libro que lei con los personajes de meyer.

_¿La leerian?_

* * *

Capitulo XI

Final

**Edward POV**

Esa imagen me corto todos los pocos rayos de luz que tenía mi vida. Tendría que esperar al verano para verla de nuevo o solo aceptar la idea de que la había perdido para siempre. Muy pocas eran las posibilidades de que fuera a Forks en verano, seguro haría todo por evitarme.

Camine pesadamente por el aeropuerto dejando que la gente apurada por alcanzar sus vuelos me empujara, embistiera y llevara a su placer. Debí quedarme toda la noche de ser necesario fuera de su casa, aunque al día siguiente de seguro amanecería como una estatua de hielo. Debí intentarlo.

Logre llegar a medias al Jeep el cual estaba lleno de multas y de seguro no tardaría en llegar una grúa para llevárselo. Retire los papeles del parabrisas, ya me encargaría de pagarlas luego y subí al coche.

El viaje de vuelta fue mucho más lento y tedioso, pero me sirvió para pensar en lo ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. ¿Por qué Bella había tomado tal decisión?

¿Qué error había cometido para eso?...

Rememore cada paso que había dado, cada palabra dicha y cada respiro dado por mi persona, al final no había encontrado nada fuera de lo normal o nada causante de tal enfado.

-"S_iempre habrá alguien más entre nosotros"- _Sus palabras resonaron de nuevo en mi cabeza pero esta vez llegándome como una idea fugaz. De repente entendí todo. Tanya… ayer mismo discutí con ella por su misma loca obsesión conmigo, se suponía que Bella estaría en la sala con Emmet y al llegar a la sala… No estaba allí.

Eso debió haber sido, Bella nos tuvo que haber escuchado. Pero esa explicación no tenía sentido alguno, si nos escucho porque demonios no escucho las partes en que yo decía que _ella era la única_. Porque no prestaría atención a las cosas que salían de mi boca y solo escucho las idioteces de Tanya. ¿Tan poco confiaba en mí como para creerme? No definitivamente no. Eso no podía haber sido lo que ocasiono lo nuestro.

Debía haber algo más. Algo que había pasado por alto. ¿Pero _qué_? Nunca la trate mal, siempre le profese el más profundo amor y siempre hice de todo por su bienestar. ¿Eso estuvo mal? ¿Termino conmigo por amarla?

Cada pensamiento que me llegaba a mi cabeza encontraba una solución y cada solución llevaba a una nueva pregunta, dejándome totalmente en blanco o mas confundido que al principio. A veces las soluciones me llevaban a preguntas sumamente dolorosas que lograban hacerme arder los ojos.

Mi regreso a casa me hizo topar de nuevo con el tentador acantilado. Pero esta vez poca atención le preste. Vi mi auto lleno de una leve capaza helada, la nevada nocturna al parecer se había derretido y luego congelado nuevamente dejando mi pobre y desdichado Volvo hecho una bola de hielo. Genial.

Estacione el jeep al frente de mi coche de modo de poder atarlo a este y llevarlo a casa, no lo dejaría una noche más fuera del garaje, mucho ya había pasado. Lo ate con una cadena de remolque que el jeep de Emmet tenía-era muy útil este vehículo- y me dispuse a manejar lentamente por la carretera resbaladiza remolcando mi congelado Volvo a mis espaldas, sus ruedas apenas se podían mover y se hacía difícil conducirlo con la carretera también congelada.

Cuando por fin pude divisar Forks pude respirar un poco tranquilo, en todo el viaje solo pensaba en manejar cuidadosamente para no terminar estrellado contra un árbol o resbalando en la carretera. Si eso ocurría y me salvara de la muerte seguro que Emmet me mataría por destrozarle el jeep, así que me dedique a conducir aun más despacio.

Tenía que pensar en algún movimiento de contra ataque hacia Bella. No tenía tiempo para volar a california, me iría mañana a Londres y mis padres no me costearían el vuelo.

Por otro lado no me quedaría de brazos cruzados con esto, tenía que volver con Bella. No esperaría hasta el verano para volver a verla, la llamaría, le escribiría, le mandaría hasta palomas mensajeras hasta hacer que me dirija la palabra y vuelva conmigo. Estaba loca si creía que se desasiría de mí tan fácilmente.

Por fin logre disipar la entrada a mi hogar y acelere un poco el paso sin conducir a lo loco. Odiaba conducir así ahora que me sentía un poco más animado. Llegue al garaje y en este estaba Emmet con los brazos cruzados y viendo como el jeep se acercaba a él. Era obvio lo que hacía. Estaba viendo que no tuviera ni un rayón.

-"Bien chico conduces bien. Esta idéntico como te lo di esta mañana"- Dijo sonriendo y dándome una palmada en el hombro.-"Odio este clima, me va a dañar la pintura"- Dijo hablando para sí mismo mientras me ayudaba a soltar el volvo de jeep.-"¿Oye y como te fue con Bella?"-Soltó las palabras tan rápido que casi no le entendía lo que decía.

-"Eh… Se fue… No llegue a tiempo"-Hice un gesto justo cuando terminábamos la labor.

-"Vaya… Lo siento Ed… no te preocupes para el verano volverán… ¿Por qué no vamos a ver unas películas de hombres?"- Dijo señalando con urgencia la casa.

-"Bah… Me quedare aquí arreglando el Volvo, no me iré sabiendo que lo dejo en tal condición"-Dije con tono protector, algo que me importaba con toda el alma aparte de Bella era mi coche y odiaba verlo así.

-"¡Por dios Edward vendrás conmigo a ver películas o te arrastro adentro!"- Dijo acercándose a mí con tono amenazante, que rayos lo arreglaría esta noche además no podre dormir, era seguro.

-"¡De acuerdo Emmet veré una maldita película contigo PERO SOLO UNA!"- Me tomo de un brazo y me jalo como un niño pequeño hacia el salón, no sé qué diablos tendría últimamente con las películas de verdad estaba molestándome esa obsesión, ¿no tenía otra cosa que hacer? Me deje llevar por su arrastre hacia la sala, luego me empujo al sillón de un golpe –siempre sin medir su fuerza- y luego corrió a la cocina diciendo sobre su hombro -"VOY POR LAS PALOMITAS"-

Me recosté en el sillón tratando de que este me engullera vivo, lo único que menos quería era estar sentado frente un televisor viendo alguna película vacía y sin sentido encontrándome solo con mis pensamientos nuevamente.

De pronto una palomita me impacto contra la sien, cerré los ojos y trate de no enfadarme con Emmet ignorándolo, de verdad podía ser infantil a veces. Otra palomita cayó sobre mí y mi poca tranquilidad se iba debilitando. Otra vez cayó otra más, y otra. Y finalmente otra. Me pare hecho una bestia salte el mueble de un golpe.

Me quede estático al encontrarme de cara con una aparición increíble, mi respiración se entrecorto y mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo… Ella sonrió tímida y un rubor corrió sus mejillas, en sus manos el bol con las palomitas se agitaba o más bien temblaba.

-"Lo siento"-Dijo a la vez que cerraba los ojos fuertemente para evitar mi mirada.

**Bella POV**

Mi padre me dejo en el aeropuerto tal y como lo habíamos planeado, no quise que esperara hasta que mi avión saliera así que lo mande a casa luego de despedirme de él. Tenía una hora entera mas para seguir atormentándome sobre mi decisión. Medite y medite y medite, en mi cabeza solo estaba la imagen de Edward afuera de mi casa con aquella mirada en sus ojos.

Aquella mirada que hacía que mis piernas se doblaran y que me debilitaba de pies a cabeza. Aquella mirada, aquella expresión perdida mirando a la nieve en el suelo. Yo lo había ocasionado. Por mi sufría. ¿Qué sentido tenía esto? ¿Por qué termine con el amor de mi vida?, ¿Solo por mis inseguridades y miedos?, ¿tenía que arruinar nuestras vidas solo por mi falta de confianza hacia mi misma?, cada vez que analizaba mas mi situación me encontraba con una sola respuesta. Mi egoísmo e inseguridades me habían cegado. No pensé en como Edward se sentiría, ni tome en cuenta cuanto amor me tenía. Yo lo amaba y él me amaba a mí. Cada vez que llegaba a aquella conclusión más me convencía de que esto había sido un gran error y que Edward jamás me engañaría con nadie.

_**-"PASAJEROS DEL VUELO NUMERO 12 A CALIFORNIA ABORDAR POR EL PUERTO 2"-**_llamo una aeromoza urgente por el parlante, esta sería otra decisión que tomar… Si me quedaba tendría que enfrentar a Edward y aceptar que tal vez me odie. Si me iba… tendría que aceptar que lo perdí para siempre sin luchar.

No lo perdería sin luchar. Cogí mis maletas y Salí rápidamente del aeropuerto, cogí un taxi y sin importar cuánto me costara llegar a Forks. El conductor iba lento sobre el resbaladizo suelo y por una vez desee estar en un vehículo con algún Cullen.

Tan pronto vi el letrero de Forks respire un poco más tranquila, ya estaba en casa solo me faltaba cumplir mi objetivo. Le di las indicaciones correctas al conductor para llegar a la casa Cullen, este la encontró sin problemas y rápidamente estábamos en el porche de la gran casa, Emmet estaba afuera viendo como el taxi se acercaba, un poco de terror cruzo su mirada hasta que vio quien era el pasajero.

-"¡BELLAA! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?"-Dijo mientras me abrazaba-"Rayos temía que fuera Edward el que llegara en taxi, me arrepiento de prestarle mi jeep"-

-"¿A donde fue?"-Pregunte tratando de que no me asfixiara con sus enormes brazos.

-"Bueno se suponía que fue a buscarte pero eso fue hace más de tres horas, pero tu estas aquí. ¿Por cierto que haces aquí?"-Le pague al taxista y este se fue rápidamente, Emmet me ayudo con mis maletas y las metió a la casa.

-"Vengo por Edward Em.… Debe estar por llegar seguro, ¿dios que le diré?"- dije mientras me cundía el pánico y colocaba mis manos en mi rostro tratando de aclarar mis ideas.-"Debe odiarme, dios no debí volver"- estaba a punto de tomar mis maletas cuando Emmet me detuvo.

-"Hey, bellita el no te odia. Todo lo contrario seguro se alegrara de esto, y si no lo hace lo obligare"- Emmet siempre tratando de animarme. En ese mismo momento un carro se escucho por el sendero que daba a la casa Cullen, debía ser Edward.-"Vamos ve a la cocina, yo te diré cuando salir"-. Emmet corrió como un secuaz de algún plan maquiavélico dejándome sola en la cocina, mis manos temblaban de los nervios y comenzaba a sudar frio. Paso algún rato en el cual me moría de los nervios hasta que Emmet llego emocionado.-"Vamos Bellis es tu turno, no está de muy buen humor y no presta mucha atención así que prepárate"- Me tendió un tazón de palomitas que ni idea de donde saco y me empujo hacia la sala.

Allí estaba él. Con unas gafas oscuras, su pelo mas enmarañado que de costumbre y una barba matutina que muy raramente se la había visto. Estaba tan perfecto que el solo verlo hizo que mi vientre quemara. Me quede unos segundos temblando y tratando de respirar, hasta que supe que no podría hablarle, aun no estaba lista.

Inconscientemente comencé a lanzarle palomitas, el me ignoraba. Emmet tenía razón no estaba prestando mucha atención. Después de lanzar las primeras diez palomitas, Edward dio un salto furioso sobre el sofá y cayó a solo metros de mí. Me quede muda, y mis manos comenzaron a temblar mas, sin contar que mi sangre corría a mis mejillas y mi respiración se entrecortaba, no pude ocultar una sonrisa y hacer caer unas cuantas palomitas. Edward sofoco un jadeo y lentamente se quito las gafas oscuras, sus ojos eran confusos y con un brillo especial, a la vez estaba tan paralizado como yo.

-"Lo siento"-las palabras salieron naturales y espontaneas de mis labios, no las controle solo salieron en respuesta a su mirada. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente temiendo que me rechazara. En solo segundos sentí que me retiraron el tazón de palomitas e mis manos y luego sentí como su cuerpo se impactaba contra el mío dándome un fuerte abrazo, el calor de su cuerpo complemento al mío y por primera vez en veinticuatro horas me encontraba feliz, no pude evitar las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos al tiempo que sentía sus labios rozar los míos.-"Lo lamento tanto Edward… no sé que me paso… lo siento"- Decía sollozando y tratando de controlar mis emociones.

-"Nunca… Óyeme bien Isabella Marie Swan. NUNCA vuelvas a hacerme esto… ¿De acuerdo?... Bella sin ti no soy nada…"-Dijo tomándome el rostro entre sus manos y viéndome fijamente a los ojos.-"Eres la única mujer que existe para mi Bella y la UNICA que siempre existirá para mí"- Sus ojos estaban húmedos y enrojecidos, me revolvió el corazón verlo así.

-"Oh Edward lo lamento… mas nunca volverá a pasar te lo juro, tú también eres el único hombre para mí y quiero estar siempre contigo"- El me beso apasionadamente retirándose algunas lagrimas, luego me sonrió y saco la pequeña cajita que me había mostrado el día anterior.

-"¿Me rechazaras de nuevo?"-Dijo en tono sarcástico mientras que abría la cajilla dejando ver el hermoso anillo de rubíes.

-"No, jamás lo hare de nuevo cariño. Te amo Edward."-El coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular y volvió a besarme entre risas.

-"Te amo Bella"-

-"¿Por siempre juntos?"-

-"Por siempre Juntos"- Me afirmo mientras me alzaba en el aire y me besaba entre risas.

* * *

PAM PAM XD

el sorpresivo final! xD pasense por entrecruzados. Mi primera historia, no es excelente pero me gusto xD

Esperen mi proxima historia!

Nos Leemos!

Saludos y gracias por los Reviews! **:)**


End file.
